Jane Eyre: Labyrinth Style
by Novel One-Shot
Summary: Inspired by Charlotte Bronte's novel 'Jane Eyre.' Sarah will play as Jane and Jareth as Rochester. Sarah starts as an unloved governess to her younger brother and wishes herself away when Toby is sent away to school. Sarah becomes the governess to the Goblin King's ward, and when she meets her new master love slowly begins to bloom, but their happy ending comes with hardship.
1. Chapter 1

**Jane Eyre: Labyrinth Style**

**Sarah Williams as Jane Eyre**

**Jareth as Edward Rochester**

**Chapter 1**

It is said that words hold power, but Sarah felt hers words held none. Sarah's words did not stop her step-mother, Lady Karen, from turning her into a servant when her Father passed away, and raising her half brother Toby while Karen enjoyed the company of higher society. Now after 9 years her brother was old enough to leave for school, and Sarah was to remain a servant in her home forever as Toby grew and prospered.

Know that she felt no ill will toward her younger brother, in fact when she did wish for anything it was for her brother Toby's well being. Sarah did believe her words managed to protect him so far, but now she no longer felt her words could protect him. Toby would leave for school, and he would have to choose his own fate as he began to grow up.

Sarah was watching her brother play in the garden with his friends as Karen and her lady friends drank tea and gossiped. Sarah used to attend to the children while the mothers relaxed, but many of them disliked Sarah's cold and distant expression when she was so near, and so Karen told her to remain inside. In Sarah's mind she always looked cold, her dark plain dresses emphasized her plain complexion, and with her dark hair pulled back it was impossible to hide her ever-present frown when she was near them. With the children her face often relaxed into a warm smile, and she appeared youthful again, but when she was near their parents Sarah was always in a dark mood. Sarah could not help but feel pity for the children, knowing they all go home to such wicked mothers, mothers who wished for them to be more than what they needed to be. It was often during such dark ponderings Sarah nearly wished all the children away so they could be free forever.

Sarah smiled and turned away from the window recalling all the times when the wish was on her tongue, but never released from its prison. It was the one belief that never vanished when her childhood ended. It was from a story about a Goblin King and his Labyrinth, where the King was bound to take children that were wished away. The temptation to make a wish always existed, especially when she became her brother's nanny, but she never made the wish. Now she felt the temptation again, lurking where she could not see it, waiting for the words to be set free.

However, the words had changed from when she was 15, when Sarah first became her brother's caregiver. Now at the age of 24 a new wish was replacing the old one, a wish to leave this place and find a new home with a new child to teach. A place so far away Karen could never find her again.

Sarah began to pace as she considered her wish more and more. Her long dark dress rustled on the pale wood floor as she moved restlessly. The temptation to wish was greater in her heart than it had ever been before, and she knew she would not be able to hold it prisoner. Although she did not believe her words held power she would place all her will into this one wish. For this was her last chance or else she would become a permanent fixture in this household.

"I wish…I wish for a new place as a governess, in a place far away!" Sarah yelled up into the attic's rafters. "Where I may raise and teach a new child!"

Wind knocked through the window, blowing it open. Sarah turned back and rushed to it, looking through and seeing everyone outside bracing against the wind.

"Toby!" She cried before the wind pushed her back into the room. Sarah fell to the floor and could not regain her footing as it felt like the whole room was moving beneath her feet. The wood floor groans loudly and a sudden ripping noise left her curled up on the floor paralyzed in fear. The whole room spun until at last the whole room crashed to the ground and it became stationary again.

Sarah remained on the floor, not sure if it was safe to stand again, and then a knocking noise came from her bedroom door.

"Is someone in there?!" A gruff voice asked.

"Just a moment!" she called. Sarah stood stretching briefly to make sure she was not injured. She approached the door and opened it and saw a small man like creature on the other side. He wore a small leather cap over grey hair, and had bronzy wrinkled skin. Sarah realized he must be a goblin.

"Who are you?!" The small-man questioned. "How did you land this room in the King's garden?"

"Is this the Goblin King's garden?" Sarah asked. She stepped out the door and saw that she had landed in a large flower bed in the center of a court yard. A castle stood above the whole garden, a castle of brown stone that reached the sky.

"Yes! And you've crushed all the poppies!" The small-man continued. "Why are you here?"

Sarah remembered her wish and hoped that the small man would know of what she was looking for. "My name is Sarah Williams. I have come here to be a governess for a small child."

The small-man gasped and said. "You've come to the fill the position?!"

"Yes, and I am very qualified." She said confidently. "I have raised a young boy, my younger brother in fact, since he was a baby-."

"A human boy?" Sarah nodded yes to his question. "Then you are more than qualified!" The small-man said joyfully. "Come!" He took Sarah's hand and pulled her from her room. "You must teach this child to act like a human at once!"

"Like a human?" Sarah was confused by that.

"Jareth has adopted a young changeling, and she must learn to act like a human girl at once." The small-man told her as he pulled her into the castle. "Jareth is away and has no time to teach the child anything. Please tame her!" He begged. "She is too wild and crazed to be accepted as a normal human girl!"

The farther in they went Sarah began to hear child-like shrieking. Goblins fled down the corridors away from the source of the noise. Sarah stared at the strange assortment of creatures, amazed that she was really seeing goblins. She was even going to teach a changeling some manners.

Sarah was fortunate that she had spent most of her free time reading fairy tales. From them she understood what a changeling was, it was a small fairy child that took the places of babies and children when their parents wished for a better child. It was similar to what the Goblin King did, except that the parents could not help but give the new child everything it wanted until they had nothing left. It was a form of punishment for wishing their child away, and it gave the changeling strength to grow and eventually leave the parents penniless and childless.

Sarah knew it was cruel, but the parents wished their own child away for something better, and that in itself was cruel. The small-man finally pulled her into a large throne room, where a little girl stood screaming.

She was a tiny creature, three feet tall; she would be about 5 or 6 year old if she was a human. Her hair was reddish brown, and was short and curly. She had a cream colored face with round cheeks, and Sarah could see that the girl had the potential to be a beloved human child, if she learned to be silent.

The girl was currently throwing objects at the brave goblins that remained in the room. Her pretty dress had stains and holes in it, and made her look like a savage porcelain doll. Toby could be beastly during a tantrum, but nothing compared to this girl.

Sarah placed her hands on her hips and marched toward the cherub turned demon. "Be quiet!" Sarah shouted. The child stopped at once and stared at the newcomer for a moment before she hissed at Sarah revealing her sharp teeth.

"A human parent will abandon you the second they see those fangs." Sarah told her. The girl stopped hissing and frowned. Her big brown eyes looked confused.

"I'm your new governess." Sarah told her coming even closer to the demon child. "If you want to learn how to gain a parent's affection you'll need to drop this vicious attitude of yours."

The girl began to pout now, and crossed her arms. Sarah raised an eyebrow at her. "You expect to win like that?"

The little girl saw that this challenger was formidable so she tried a new tactic on Sarah. She widened her eyes and stared to tear up; she even sobbed a little to garner Sarah's pity.

Sarah smirked at the girl. "That's an improvement, but puppy-dog eyes aren't everything." Sarah crossed her arms and turned away. "I'll leave you alone till you apologize for your crude behavior." The trapped goblins shrieked for Sarah to stay and stop the little girl from hurting them, but before Sarah could even leave the room the girl cried out to her.

"Wait!" Her voice was angelic, and made Sarah pause to listen. "Please! Don't leave me!" The girl seemed to be sobbing genuinely now.

Sarah turned and looked at the small child before her. "Apologize to the goblins right now and I won't leave." She ordered.

The girl scowled, but turned and faced the small creatures she terrorized. She adopted a sad expression and said sweetly "Forgive me, I am lonely and angry that Master has left me here alone." The girl looked to Sarah for approval.

"Good." Sarah said, and she held out a hand to the girl. "Take me to your room, and we'll spend time together before we begin our lessons." The girl grinned and ran to Sarah and hugged her.

Sarah couldn't help but smile, the girl only wanted some company, but Sarah knew she would need to be wary of this child. If she gave her too much attention the little girl may try to overpower Sarah. The small-man gaped at the scene before him, and Sarah used this opportunity to ask him what his name was.

"Hoggle, Miss Sarah." He answered. "I, and all the goblins, am in your debt for calming her down."

"Thank you and I will need to discuss my position with you after I finish my first lesson with-."

"Adele." The little girl finished Sarah's sentence. Adele looked up at Sarah smiling with her sharp teeth.

Sarah smiled at her. "You are adorable," Sarah pulled on one of her curls "but can you make your teeth square?"

Adele closed her mouth and opened it again revealing perfectly square teeth.

"Much better." Sarah said. "Now would you like to play a game or learn a lesson first?"

Sarah spent the afternoon playing dolls with Adele, although Sarah was disturbed to see the heads ripped off Adele's toys. Afterward she taught Adele that parents wanted children who did not fuss, but who were sweet and almost angelic. She promised Adele that she would tell her what angelic meant the next day as Adele was becoming sleepy. Sarah dressed her for bed and tucked her in, and told Adele a story to put her to sleep.

Sarah left Adele's room quietly, and was thankful to find Hoggle waiting outside for her.

"Hello, Hoggle." She said quietly, not wanting to wake Adele up. "Can you show me the way back to the room I came in?" She would live there while she stayed here.

"Yes, Miss Sarah, and I needs to talk to you about your job here as Adele's governess."

"Of course." Sarah walked alongside him. "I'm sorry for coming so unexpectedly, but I wished for a new job and found myself here." She told him.

"We thank you for coming." Hoggle told her. "She hasn't stopped screaming for days, and we were hoping for Jareth's return in order to quiet the child, but ye be a God send."

"Is Jareth the Goblin King?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, and Adele is his ward." Hoggle explained. "Jareth be away on business, but he'll be returning within the week. He offered the position to look after Adele to all goblins, but none have last. He'll be surprised to find you here."

"Will I not be welcomed?" Sarah did not want to be sent away just yet.

"He'll test you, but I think he'll be impressed with your progress so far Little Lady." Hoggle told her. "I'll warn you though, the King be a bit eccentric, and it be best to keep your guard up around him." They exited the castle through a door that led out to a different section of the gardens. "But I do believe he'll be glad to have anybody looking after Adele."

He led her to where she landed and found a surprise waiting for her. A crowd of goblins surrounded her old room which had now been transformed into a small cottage for her. They added a chimney and extended her room so she could have a small kitchen area for her on the bottom floor. She had never felt so welcomed by anyone before, and she thanked them for their kindness.

That night was the best in her all her life. The goblins gave her food so she could make her own meals and candles so she could read the books she had kept in her room. Before going to sleep she looked at the picture she had of her and Toby, and prayed that he was doing well without her. She felt selfish for leaving him with Karen, but she knew that if she stayed she would have nothing to look forward to in life. He would be safe at his boarding school away from Karen, so he still had a chance to make something of himself. Being here gave Sarah a new mission in life that was far more interesting than her previous one.

The next week Sarah spent most of her time with Adele. Her pupil remained stubborn at first, but as the week wore on she allowed Sarah to have control. Adele was even starting to show progress, and was starting to act more and more like an angel of a child. Sarah was glad her hard work was paying off, so she would be able to show the Goblin King Adele's progress when he returned. The goblins were starting to think he would not be back for another week, but it no longer worried them now that Sarah was looking after Adele for them. When her first week there ended a group of goblins volunteered to entertain Adele so Sarah could have a day off. Sarah decided to spend the day exploring the labyrinth, and Hoggle gave her a spool of unbreakable thread so she would not get lost in the labyrinth.

Sarah wandered through the labyrinth until she found a small grove of peach trees. She tied her spool of thread around one of the branches and lay down beneath one of the trees. Sarah inhaled the smell of peaches and relaxed entirely beneath the trees. It was in these moments she relished her freedom, even if she missed her little brother, she knew life back home would have pained her. She nearly began to snooze when the sound of hoof beats awoke her. A man was riding towards her on a white stead, and he rode forward continuously, not seeing her lying there on the ground.

Sarah screamed and the horse stopped petrified by the sudden scream, and threw his rider of his back. The man cried out as he fell and landed on his back as the horse continued to neigh fearfully. Sarah crawled away until she was back against the peach tree. The man cursed and ordered his horse to settle, and it did once it was commanded to. The man sat up and Sarah observed him closely, seeing more of his face than she had before.

The man seemed to be feminine yet overpoweringly masculine at the same time. He had long disheveled blonde hair that was tied back in a low pony tail. It looked like he was wearing makeup, but it looked like a natural feature of his face. His eye lids seemed to have their own silvery tint like the eye shadow Karen used to wear. His lips even looked too pink for a man, and yet they were. His chin was pointed elongating his horse shaped face. His most unusual feature would have to be his mismatching eyes, one brown and the other blue.

The man stared at her too, scrutinizing her closely as well. He stood up, his dark cloak falling around his tall body, and walked toward her and leaned on a branch as he stared down at her boldly. Sarah was not used to a man looking so directly at her, and for so long.

"You are in the labyrinth, and I have no idea who you are." The man said puzzled. "How did you come to be here?"

Sarah stared at him quietly, not sure what to say to this man.

"Are you dumb girl? Speak." He ordered.

Sarah asked the first thing that was on her mind "Are you the Goblin King?"

The man smirked. "Not entirely dumb I see. I am the Goblin King, and you are?"

Sarah stood, brushing dirt and grass of her dress as she did, and curtsied to him not wanting to appear rude. "My name is Sarah Williams. I came here to work as Adele's governess."

"You came?" His eyebrow raised in disbelief. "And how did you accomplish that?"

"I wished myself here." She answered.

The Goblin King laughed. "You wished yourself away to be the governess of a changeling? You are a strange woman." He was staring at her with more interest now. "It has been a long time since I spoke with a young woman so cordially." He mused out loud.

"Calling me dumb and ordering me to speak is cordial?"

The Goblin King laughed at that. "It is the most cordial compared to one's in the past." He continued to stare at her. "If you know of me you must know of my reputation." He said referring to his role in taking children away.

"Yes, sir." Sarah answered. "It must be a difficult role to be burdened with."

"Burden?" He picked on that word. "I would say being a governess to a changeling would be more burdensome than my position." He looked around for a moment. "Where is Adele?"

"The goblins volunteered to look after her so I could have a day off."

"They volunteered?" The Goblin King said in disbelief. "You must have done something to Adele to make her tolerable to them."

"You may judge it yourself when you return and see her." Sarah told him. "I've spent the past week teaching her how to act like a human child."

"Is that how long you have stayed in my labyrinth?" Sarah nodded. "Where are you staying?" questioned.

"My room was ripped up when I made my wish and it landed in your garden." Sarah explained. "The goblins turned it into a small cottage for me."

"You live in a hovel in my garden?" The King did not see the appeal in such an arrangement.

"On the bed of poppies that used to be there." She clarified a bit miffed by his condescending tone. He may have a castle, but her cottage was worth more to her than any castle.

The Goblin King chuckled. "The red ones?" Sarah nodded. "I always hated them, so I must thank you for disposing of them." He turned from her and mounted his horse again. He looked down at her and asked "You plan to remain I assume?"

"If you will allow me to stay." Sarah answered hoping he would not send her away.

"We will see about that." The Goblin King looked at the ground and saw he had forgotten his riding crop. "Hand that to me." He pointed to where it was on the ground.

Sarah moved away from the tree and retrieved it and handed it back to him. However, when he reached for the riding crop he gripped her hand where she held it instead of taking it back.

Sarah stared up at him and he gazed down at her with an amused expression. She tried to pull her hand away gently, but he was not releasing her from his hold yet. She saw his expression harden, and she froze, trapped in his stare.

"Never stray out into the labyrinth when the sun begins to set." He warned her. "If you ever find yourself lost in here only I would be able to recover you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." His grip was tight, but not painful. Sarah wished he would let her go.

"Do you swear to not wander alone unless you carry that string or go with a goblin?" He asked darkly.

"Yes!" Sarah cried exasperated with the Goblin King.

The Goblin King smiled again and released her. "Good." He praised as he watched Sarah back up until she was under the tree again. Sarah glared at him, and he grinned in return. "And know I expect you and Adele to join me for tea this evening." He whipped his horse and rode off toward the castle.

Sarah watched him depart. She thought from this encounter she only had a glimpse at what Hoggle meant by eccentric. She reached for her string and untied it, deciding to find her way back to the beginning. Sarah did not want to lose track of time and end up disobeying the King's order.

Sarah rewound the spool of yarn until she found herself back in the King's garden. She hurried back to her cottage not wanting to see the King again so quickly. When she neared her little home she found a small goblin woman waiting outside.

"The King expects you for tea, Miss Sarah." The goblin woman began saying.

"I know already." Sarah told her. "Adele and I will be ready by this evening."

"King impatient, so he hurries time forward." The goblin woman responded.

"You must be joking." Sarah then noticed the sky rapidly changing from bright blue to dark orange. "Is he serious?" Sarah could not believe what she was seeing.

"Very Miss Sarah." The goblin woman answered. "Come inside and I will dress you." The woman entered her house before her.

"But I was going to wear this!" Sarah protested following the goblin woman inside. Her navy colored dress was enough for her to wear.

"Not nice enough."

"Excuse me!" Sarah said offended.

"King send dress to wear." The goblin woman said opening a box on Sarah's small kitchen table.

Sarah rolled her eyes, but still removed her dress so the goblin woman could fit her into the new one. It was a long, pale green dress, with a square cut neckline and long sleeves. Sarah remembered when she was younger and she dreamed of wearing such a lavish gown. Only her step-mother ever wore such wonderful gowns, and Sarah was left with simple dresses.

"Hair stay up, or go down?" Sarah was seated in front of the mirror above her small dresser.

"It will remain as it is." Sarah said. The Goblin King may order her to change dresses, but she would not change her hair for him.

"Put shoes on." The goblin woman pushed a pair of silver shoes in front of her. Sarah slipped her feet into them and followed the goblin woman out the cottage door. It was dusk now and Sarah was led into the castle where goblins were rushing past in all directions. The return of the king must have them back to their old work routines.

They stopped by Adele's room and made sure she was dressed appropriately as well. Adele wore a short, frilly magenta dress with pale pink stockings. She wore fingerless gloves, also in a dark magenta color.

"Master is back! Master is back!" Adele jumped up and down excitedly. "Master always brings me a gift when he comes back." She told Sarah as they walked through the castle to the King's study. When they reached the door the goblin woman enter first and announced their presence.

"Miss Sarah and Adele your majesty." She announced.

"Let them enter." He answered loudly.

Adele rushed in crying "Master! Master!" Sarah entered behind her and saw Adele jumping up to hug the Goblin King in his big red chair. The Goblin King was seated in front of a lit fire place, his legs stretched out on a footstool in front of him. His long hair was no longer held back, and she saw that he was wearing tan trousers with leather boots and a black leather vest over a white poet's shirt. Sarah also noticed he was still holding the riding crop from earlier.

"Do you have a present for me?" Adele asked when she pulled away.

The Goblin King grinned at Adele showing his sharp teeth, and she smiled back with her pointed teeth showing as well. "Of course you little sprite." He said lifting his hand and suddenly a round crystal ball appeared in it. "Here you are." Adele thanked him and accepted the crystal gratefully.

"Sarah!" The Goblin King called seeing her still standing by the entrance. "Please sit." He gestured with the riding crop to the chair in front of him.

Sarah approached cautiously, and sat before the Goblin King. He stared at her and she looked away to Adele playing in the corner with her crystal. Adele was staring into it giggling at something she saw within it.

"Would you like a crystal too, Sarah?" Sarah looked back to the Goblin King holding another crystal in his hand.

"No thank you." Sarah said politely.

"Are you sure?" He rolled it back and forth on each side of his hand. "It holds everything you could possibly desire. It's a window into all your dreams and wishes."

Sarah stared at the crystal as it floated going up and down either side on his gloved hand. The movement was entrancing, but Sarah resisted the temptation to see what the crystal offered.

"My wish for a new position has already been fulfilled." She told him. "Thank you for the offer though."

The Goblin King frowned at her as the crystal vanished and before he could speak again a goblin came in with the tea tray. The goblin placed it on the table by Sarah and poured her a cup of tea, but his hands were shaky and he spilt tea onto the saucer. Before he could pour a second cup for the King, Jareth ordered him to stop and asked Sarah to do it instead. The poor creature ran out shamefully and Sarah was left to pour the King's cup of tea instead. Sarah then stood to hand the Goblin King his tea, which he used as another opportunity to make her uncomfortable.

He grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the tea, trapping her as he had when they met earlier. He used his riding crop to turn her face from side to side, so he could examine it. Sarah did not understand why he did this, but she could not remove herself from this situation.

"Forgive my boldness." The King said as he examined her. "I only see human faces briefly in my interactions with your kind." He explained. "To see yours for so long makes me curious."

"Curious?" Sarah was even more confused. "Your face looks nearly human, how is it any different?"

"Human faces can change." The Goblin King said slowly. "From infancy to adulthood it's constantly changing. It may gain scars or wrinkles, or be untouched like yours." He leaned forward to examine her closely. "So much history is in a human face."

Sarah looked for an excuse for him to let her go. "Your tea is getting cold sir." She reminded him.

"So it is." The Goblin King took the cup from her and let her go, allowing her to return to her seat. "Thank you for indulging my curiosity." He sipped his tea as Sarah stared at him.

When he finished his first sip he looked up and saw her staring. "Do you wish to examine my face as well, Sarah?"

"No, sir." Sarah said embarrassed to be caught staring.

The Goblin King smirked and placed his cup and saucer off to the side. "How does my face compare to the mortal men you have seen in your life?" He asked curiously. "Would you see me as handsome?"

"I would see you as androgynous." Sarah answered bluntly.

The Goblin King leaned his head back and laughed. "That is often said of my kind." He told her. "Humans are unable to hold all things beautiful at once, unlike I, you can only separate features into masculine or feminine. Man and woman complete the full circle of beauty when bound together."

A philosopher as well as a king Sarah noted silently.

"Although when beauty stands above the rest even a semi-divine being would notice." The King continued to stare intently at Sarah. "If a perfect creature lacks a feature held by another, equal or lesser, it is said that being is the creature's missing piece, and to obtain that piece is crucial."

"So that the circle may be complete?" Sarah guessed.

"Yes." The Goblin King told her. "God made all creatures flawed, even perfect ones. Once they are complete they will never again know misfortune, or notice the cruelties inflicted on this world. A beginning must end, and it ends with two hand in hand facing the end together."

The power of his words surpassed anything Sarah had heard before in her life. It was unusual for her to feel words reaching out and touching her, changing her perspective on the world. Sarah however did not want him to think it impressed her; he already exerted enough control over her as her employer. She disliked his dominant personality, but she wished to hear him speak more on the subject.

"Is it beauty alone that brings them together?" Sarah asked him. "I would think their personalities must be complimentary as well."

"Oh no." The Goblin King answered grinning darkly. "Their personalities must challenge each other until one submits to the other's will."

"Submit?"

"If you prefer the word compromise I shall use that, but one or the other must change for them to be together peacefully."

"I always thought both participants must surrender something. If not then it is not equal."

"A blind man would not ask his love to blind herself so they that may both be equal." The King countered. "One completes what the other lacks, and then they stand together as one perfect creation. That is how they will both be when the world ends, fulfilled, without any earthly bounds tying them to this plane any longer."

Sarah realized this was a strange conversation to be having with her new master, but then again she was warned he was unique. She could tell he was sincere in his beliefs, but why speak of such things willingly to a subordinate? The King still stared at her, perhaps hoping she would give him reason to speak again. Sarah looked away to where Adele was, the little elf was asleep on the floor holding her crystal. Sarah felt guilty for neglecting her and knew it was time for them both to turn in for the night.

"It seems Adele is unable to stay awake as we speak sir." Sarah stood and went over to the small sleeping girl. Sarah lifted her gently; Adele wrapped her arms around Sarah's shoulders, and allowed Sarah to hold her. The King stood as well and watched Sarah as she held Adele.

"Do you enjoy looking after my ward?" He asked approaching the pair. The Goblin King petted Adele's hair waiting for Sarah to answer.

"She is lively, and often keeps me amused, so I would say I am content looking after her." Sarah looked down at Adele, and she wondered how the Goblin King became this changeling's guardian.

"Adele is the offspring of an old friend mine." The King began saying as though sensing Sarah's thoughts. "A former lover in fact, a fae revered for her beauty and sweet voice. She stole the wills of many mortal men and often brought chaos to the mortal realm. At one point she swore complete devotion to me, but she could not resist the temptations of the Aboveground, and so I dismissed her from my company."

"What became of her?" Sarah wondered.

"Eventually she caused too much trouble, and was made mortal to prevent further chaos." The King answered. "Her child was allowed to return, after she swore blindly that Adele was of pure fae blood, specifically mine. I see nothing that could substantiate this, but I accept her so she does not suffer mortality for her mother's actions."

"You seem to care for her as if she were your own." Sarah moved toward the door and the Goblin King grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Children are my specialty." He said proudly. "And it would be faster if we used my usual means of transport." The ground shifted beneath them and Sarah nearly fell, but the Goblin King caught her and Adele as they materialized in Adele's bedroom.

The Goblin King removed Adele from Sarah's possession and carried her to her bed to tuck her into bed. He still spoke to Sarah as he magically turned Adele's dress into a white night gown.

"It is my duty to guard over the unloved and unwanted, as the-."

"-The fallen angel, Jareth, of the Underground." Sarah said quietly with him, remembering the line from 'The Labyrinth.' The story said that Jareth was originally an angel that ferried children to heaven, but he fell from heaven and took to stealing children away. Supposedly, the fae were created when a small group of angels fell from heaven and became established on Earth.

It was a long time since she read the book, but she did remember that it suggested the Goblin King was one of the original angels that fell from heaven. In the beginning of the book it explained that God had punished Jareth for taking a child away from a family when the child's older sibling selfishly wished him away. Jareth was blinded and thrown into the labyrinth that no being could ever solve; however Jareth was the first to solve it, and thus claim rightful ownership of it. From then on he took on the role of stealing away unwanted children and turning them into goblins to live in his labyrinth.

The other prize of solving the labyrinth was that his eyesight was partially restored. Sarah then wondered if that was why his eyes did not match. Did one remain blinded from when God punished him?

The Goblin King then turned and stared at her. Sarah's eyes widened and she tried to contain her sudden fear. His eyes were narrowed at her, and she felt her thoughts were completely exposed to him. He stood and approached her slowly, increasing her apprehension with each step closer he gained on her.

"What are you thinking Sarah?" The Goblin King asked her as he stopped in front of her. "You know my history; you spoke the words of the only book that knows them. Do you think me a wicked being?"

"Does it matter what I think of you sir?" Sarah asked. "You are my employer; I am in no position to judge you."

"You resist my inquiry, am I to think that this means you are subordinate?" The King sounded amused. "And what if I asked you to be insubordinate so I might hear your thoughts?"

Sarah smiled a little. "My thoughts are my own. I will not share them so easily."

"I must devise a new means then to steal your thoughts." He offered his hand to her. "Shall I now escort you to your shack?"

"To my cottage?" Sarah corrected sharply. "You may sir." She took his hand, and then they reappeared outside her little home.

The Goblin King released her hand easily. Which relieved Sarah for she feared he may hold onto her again as he had before.

"Goodnight, your majesty." She curtsied to him and he bowed to her in return.

"I wish you pleasant dreams, although I may give them to you if you wish." The crystal appeared again in his hand. "Will you still resist the temptation?"

"I will sir." Sarah answered smiling as he scowled. "Will you need to see Adele at all tomorrow?" She asked wanting to know if she needed to rearrange her lesson plan to accommodate the Goblin King.

"Yes, I would like to give her a lesson at some point tomorrow."

"Would it be alright if I brought her to you after lunch?" Sarah asked. "I'll finish my lesson with her before then."

"Perfect." The Goblin King grinned at her approvingly. Sarah nodded and moved toward the front door. "Sarah?" The King said stopping her. "I will need your help with my lesson."

Sarah looked over her shoulder at him. "Help? In what way?"

"You will see." He answered mysteriously. "Goodnight." He turned away and suddenly transformed into a barn owl. He flew off toward the highest tower of his castle and vanished as he flew out of Sarah's sight.

Sarah could not help thinking that the King was arrogant. He rides back to his castle on a horse when he can already fly? The transformation must have just been a way for him to show off in front of her. She had to admit it was quite an exit, but her remaining impression was that he was bigheaded. She giggled and thought that he was a strange king to be working for before she opened the door to her home.

Sarah entered her room and lit a lantern to illuminate her small space. She pulled out her nightgown and placed it on top of her dresser. She wondered where she would store her new dress. From years of folding and putting away all of Karen's dresses she knew it had to be stored properly if she did not want it to wrinkle. Sarah decided to fold it carefully and place it in the same drawer as her other dresses. If it wrinkled it wrinkled, she would just have to press it out if she was forced to wear it again.

Sarah laid her dress out on the bed and pulled on her white nightgown. She carried the lantern in her right hand and folded the dress over her left arm as she went to her dresser in front of the darkened window. She placed the lantern on top of the dresser then pulled open the top drawer with her free hand. The dress was placed inside carefully before Sarah began to close up the drawer. When it was shut she looked up and met a pair of eyes staring at her through her bedroom window.

Sarah stared at the being for a long moment before the creature opened its mouth revealing its jagged, porcelain teeth and screeched at her.

Sarah screamed and pushed away from the dresser causing the lantern to fall and break, extinguishing her only source of light. She could no longer see what was outside her window, but Sarah heard it moving. There was a scratching noise coming from the outside wall, circling her house once, twice, and then a third time before the noise stopped.

Sarah stood still in the center of her room praying that whatever was outside was now gone. She stepped slowly toward her bed, cringing every time a board beneath her feet creaked. When she neared where her bed was Sarah reached her hands out and felt for it blindly. When she found it she hopped onto it quickly and pulled the sheets around her.

Sarah sat on her bed for a half hour before she finally began to calm down. The creature had to have been gone by now, and she needed to get to sleep. She lay down and waited for the rest of the adrenaline coursing through her to dissipate until she finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I want to say that although this story is based off Jane Eyre I did my best to make it so it fit in with Labyrinth, so it wouldn't just be a copy of Jane Eyre. Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them, and if you do read Jane Eyre you will see similarities in certain scenes, but it will not be copied exactly. _  
**

**Chapter 2**

Sunlight entering her window awoke Sarah the next morning. When she saw the broken glass from her oil lantern on the floor she recalled what happened before she went to bed. Sarah grabbed her shoes resting below her bed and slipped them on so she could clear up the glass. She did not have a broom in her room when she came here so she had to pick up the shards by hand.

Unfortunately she pricked her fingers a couple time while clearing the glass from the floor and throwing the shards into a bowl one of goblins gave her. She looked at the window where she saw the creature staring at her, as she picked up the last couple shards of glass. Sarah wondered if she genuinely witnessed something outside her home. Perhaps she was overtired and she imagined everything, her imagination often betrayed her at night, but last night seemed too real.

Sarah placed the bowl of broken glass on the short table by the fireplace. She planned to dispose of it later on once her day with Adele was complete. Sarah slipped on her cotton grey dress and tidied her hair, and then left her little home, but before she went to the castle she examined the outside of her house. There were scratch marks, four running parallel together all around her little home. What she saw and heard last night was real and Sarah felt that the claw marks were now just a warning for her. A warning of what she did not know, and for now she could not ponder on the subject for her pupil was waiting for her.

Adele was a welcome distraction for Sarah that morning; however she wished that Adele would be less observant. When Sarah came for her Adele immediately noticed the small cuts on Sarah's fingers. Adele had insisted at once that they go see 'Master' to heal the cuts for her, but Sarah told her the cuts were not serious enough for that. Sarah managed to get her back onto her lesson on how to behave and play with other children.

However, Adele did not forget Sarah's small wounds, and when they met with the Goblin King for lunch she immediately hopped on the Goblin King's lap and whispered in his ear that Sarah's fingers needed to be healed. The Goblin King looked up at Sarah with a raised eyebrow and wondered if this was true.

Sarah frowned at Adele and answered the King "My fingers were pricked by broken glass I cleaned up this morning." She explained. "It is not a serious injury."

"Let me see." He responded holding out a hand. Sarah resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She approached and held out her hands so the Goblin King could see the small scabs on her fingers. His hand held her hand lightly turning it so he could check all the damage. Sarah turned her other hand in a similar fashion so he would not have to grab that one to examine too.

The Goblin King let go of her hand and grabbed an empty bowl on the table in front of him and placed the bowl on the corner between him and Sarah. A crystal appeared in his hand and he placed it in the bowl, pressing on it until it turned into a clear liquid filling the whole bowl.

"Place your fingers in the bowl." He ordered.

Sarah, unwillingly, obeyed his order. He watched her as she dipped her first hand in, smiling a little when he saw her eyes widened when she felt her cuts tingling as they healed. After her second hand was healed Sarah wiped her hands on a napkin on the table and thanked the Goblin King for taking care of her cuts.

"It was no trouble." He answered. "And if you ever need to be healed you need only let me know and I shall assist you."

Sarah nodded and proceeded to sit at the table with the Goblin King. Adele leapt of his lap then and sat by Sarah in a chair between Sarah and the King.

"Are you mad at me for telling on you?" Adele asked Sarah innocently.

Sarah smiled down at her. "I'm not angry." She answered. "You were only concerned for me, correct?"

Adele nodded eagerly.

"Then you did nothing wrong." Bowls of chowder were placed in front of them by a goblin maid, and Adele began to dig in vigorously, and Sarah realized she would have to go over table manners with Adele for tomorrow's lesson.

"Sarah?" The Goblin King stole her attention away from Adele. "I am curious about how your fingers were cut."

"It was only broken glass on the floor." Sarah told him before taking a small scoop of the soup.

The Goblin King ignored his food. "What did you break?"

"It was the glass cover for my oil lantern." Sarah answered. She kept her eyes on her food as she spoke. "It fell off my dresser as I was getting ready for bed."

"Ah…I see." He no longer sounded interested.

Sarah looked up from her food and saw him staring off. "Sir?" She asked hesitantly.

The Goblin King looked back at her immediately.

"When you warned me not to wander into the labyrinth at night was it because there are dangerous creatures in there?"

"There are many creatures in the labyrinth," He informed her "and some will harm a mortal girl like you. Why do you ask?"

"I broke the lamp last night because I saw something outside my window." His face remained still, but his eyes darkened. "It screeched at me, and scared me so I knocked the lamp off the dresser by mistake. I wasn't sure it was real until I saw the scratch marks on the walls outside my house."

"Thank providence it did not enter your home." Jareth said in a quiet voice. "Do you remember what it looked like?"

"Not much." Sarah said straining to stretch her memory. "I only recall that it had sharp teeth."

Adele looked up from her food. "Did the beast wish to harm Ms. Sarah?" She asked Jareth while soup dribbled down her face.

"Most likely." The Goblin King answered. "I can learn more about this being during today's lesson."

"How?" Sarah wondered.

The King rose from his chair and leaned over on the table. "If you are both done I can show you." Adele had finished her meal, and Sarah ate about half, but it was enough to satisfy her. They rose and followed the Goblin King out of the castle and into the labyrinth. He led them specifically to the peach grove where he and Sarah first met.

"Sarah, sit under the tree there until I need you." Jareth told her. "Adele I want you to listen and pay close attention to me." He knelt in front of Adele in the center of the grove while Sarah watched from the sidelines.

"I am going to teach you a beguile spell." Jareth said to Adele. "This spell will be useful to you when you need to influence the will of a human. You must do as I am doing right now, you must hold steady eye contact and focus your will entirely on the person before you. Focus on what you want them to do, and they will do as you desire, but this is a gift that is not to be abused." He warned her. "I will demonstrate how to do this on Sarah."

Sarah figured that she would be the test subject when he said 'influence the will of a human.' However, she also guessed he would be using it to help her remember what she saw outside her window last night.

The Goblin King stood and went over to Sarah and knelt in front of her, and gestured for Adele to stand at his side.

"Sarah," He said directly to her "I am only going to influence you to remember what you saw last night, alright?" Sarah nodded. "Good, then let's begin."

He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them to look directly into Sarah's eyes. Sarah felt nothing at first, but then she began to notice the longer she stared at him the harder it became to blink, and after a minute it became impossible. Panic was starting to rise in her mind, she felt like she was trapped. She wanted to run away from him, but he refused to let her go.

"Relax Sarah." He said softly. "You are not in any danger." He reached a hand out and stroked the side of her face. "Lean your hand into my palm and just rest."

Sarah felt her head drop off into his hand, and her eyes shut at once. All the senses in her body suddenly vanished, and she was only aware of his voice.

"You will hear everything I say and you will answer all my questions." His voice said to her. "Say yes Sarah."

"Yes."

"Good, now tell me what happened when you entered your room."

"I turned on the lantern first. Then I changed into my nightgown, and started to put away the green dress."

He chuckled deviously. "Tell me, did you like the dress I gave you?"

"Yes, but I probably didn't store it well enough to prevent wrinkles though." She said getting off track a bit, although the Goblin King initiated it.

"Don't worry about that." He told her. "You've put the dress away, and then what do you see?"

"I see a face, and its staring in at me from the window."

"What does the face look like?"

"It's a woman's face, a beastly woman. Her hair is long and tangled. I can't see the color of it."

"Don't worry about that. What else do you see?" His voice pressed.

"Her teeth are all pointed, and are as white as porcelain. Even though it looks like her lips are covered in muck."

"What else is there?"

"Nothing." Sarah said finally. "She screeches at me, and then it is completely dark, but I still hear her. She's scratching the walls." Sarah felt her fear from last night again. She remembered trembling quietly in the dark.

"She's not there Sarah." The Goblin King's voice reassured her. "You're safe here with me."

Her fear disappeared, and she felt the memory of last night slipping away.

"It's time to wake up." He told her. "Do you feel me pinching your face?"

Sarah felt a small pain on her cheek and grumbled opening her eyes to see the Goblin King and Adele staring at her. Her eyes nearly shut again, she felt exhausted. Even her body still felt out of reach from her. She slumped against the tree.

"Wonderful!" Adele cried jumping up and down excitedly. "Let me try! Let me try!" She begged.

"Not today." Jareth said to Adele. "Sarah is too tired now for your attempts to be called a genuine success." Adele pouted but did not cry. "You will try tomorrow afternoon, and Adele, I will not allow you to use this spell on Sarah when it is not practice. Only under my supervision are you allowed to use this spell. Understand?" Adele nodded firmly. She would not risk angering her master.

"Good girl." He told Adele. "Now, let's take care of you." Jareth picked Sarah up and carried her back to the castle with Adele following by his side.

"You carry her like a bride!" Adele teased.

Sarah did not feel embarrassed. She could not stand on her own yet, so she felt thankful that he was helping her.

"If you wish to be silly Adele, then go and play by yourself." Jareth ordered as they entered the castle. Adele huffed and ran off to her room followed by two goblins to watch her while the Goblin King took care of Sarah.

Sarah saw that he was taking her to the study where they had tea together. The fire in the hearth was lit again, but a couch was in place of the chair she sat in and he laid her down on it gently.

Sarah sighed. "Why can't I move yet?"

Jareth fluffed a pillow behind her head. "The spell weakens the human as a fae uses it on them." He answered. "There is no risk at all to the human; it just makes them very tired after the spell is complete." He went to the door and called for a goblin to bring a pot of tea.

"When will I feel normal again?" She asked as he came back and sat in the chair across from her.

"It may be awhile." The Goblin King answered. "When I need your help when teaching Adele this spell I promise you a free evening to rest afterward."

Sarah suddenly felt very fortunate to be here with the Goblin King. Karen had never treated her kindly at all. Any ill feeling had to be ignored while Sarah worked, or else Karen would punish her by not feeding her. It was the reason why she was so skinny now, and it was probably and added cause to why she felt so weak now.

"Sarah?" The Goblin King sounded alarmed. "Are you alright?"

Sarah did not understand his meaning until she felt a warm tear slip from her eye. She managed to lift a hand to wipe it away.

"I'm fine." She told him. "I was only comparing you to my previous mistress." Sarah explained. "You are…much kinder than she ever was to me."

Jareth watched her face more closely now. "Who was your last mistress?"

"My stepmother." Sarah told him. "My father passed away after my younger brother was born. From that day on I was made into a nanny to look after him, while she did whatever she wished." Sarah giggled suddenly. "There were so many times I wanted to wish my brother away so we could both be free, but I never did." Sarah admitted to him.

"What made you wish to come here?"

"My brother was going off to school, and I was going to have to stay in the house and serve Karen for the rest of my life. I couldn't stand the thought, so I wished for a new job where Karen could never find me."

"And here you are."

"Here I am." Sarah rejoined.

They were silent then, allowing the crackling of the fire to fill the space between them.

"Sarah," The Goblin King began saying "I need to request something from you."

"What is it?"

"The creature you saw last night." He brought up. "I worry that your little home won't be much of a defense from it. I would…rest easier knowing that you are safe within the castle walls at night."

Sarah was about to speak but he stopped her.

"I know you are fond of your little house, and I will allow you to use it during the day, perhaps as a classroom for you and Adele. I only ask that you stay in the castle at night."

Sarah thought about it for a moment before saying "That sounds like a reasonable request."

"Thank you." Jareth said looking relieved. "I will have your chamber ready for you tonight."

Sarah nodded and felt herself drifting off. Sleep was pushing her deeper into a warm darkness, and she struggled to push it off her. The weight of her eyelids was eventually too much, and so she fell asleep on the sofa.

When she opened her eyes again Adele was now in the room with her and the Goblin King. She was seated on the arm rest of his chair; his arm was wrapped around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He was reading a story to her from a book in his hand. Sarah listened in as he read aloud.

"-And so the fairy princess fled from her betrothed and her life in the Underground to start a new life in the Aboveground with the mortal man she truly loved. She married her true love, and they were soon gifted with a beautiful daughter. Unfortunately, the princess' betrothed found her again, but before he could take her back to the Underground she fell ill, and died. Although she was able to live a life with her husband and daughter her spurned fiancé brought misfortune into the life of the young daughter. Soon her father married a cruel woman who cared nothing for his first child, and when her father and stepmother had a second child-."

"This story is too sad!" Adele complained. "I don't want to hear it anymore."

The Goblin King scowled at her and shut the book loudly. "I feel sorry the family that will inherit you!" He said with feigned annoyance. "You are the most difficult child to please."

Adele smirked and hopped of the chair and went over to Sarah. "Ms. Sarah is awake!" Sarah sat up, glad to be fully awake and moving, and allowed Adele to climb into her lap. "Tell me a happy story!" Adele asked her.

"A happy story?" Adele nodded. "Well…" Sarah paused trying to think of a story that would please Adele. "Once upon a time, there was a young maiden. She had a younger brother who she cared for very much, but they had a very cruel mother who gave them so little to survive on." Adele's eyes widened and Sarah felt confident she had obtained the young girl's attention. "One day the young maiden took all the food she could find and ran off with her young brother into the forest."

"Why a forest?" Adele wondered.

"Because if she had gone into the town the townsfolk would have brought the maiden and her brother back to their mother." Sarah answered. "The maiden and her brother wandered in the woods for three days before they ran out of food. It started to become cold and they were becoming hungry again. The maiden was afraid, and she did not know how she would protect her brother now. She looked up at the night sky and saw-." Sarah's mind went blank then.

"A white barn owl in the branches." The Goblin King entered the narrative saving Sarah's story.

"Yes," Sarah continued. "There was a white barn owl that watched them from its perch in the trees. The maiden spoke to the owl and said 'Oh guardian of the forest, save us from our plight.' The owl flew off and the maiden and boy fell asleep. When they awoke they found a pile of red berries before them and they feasted till they were all gone. The maiden looked up and saw the owl in the branches watching over them. She smiled at the creature, and begged that it come down so she could thank it. The owl swooped down and landed on her arm. The maiden stroked the owl's soft feathers and gave it a kiss."

Adele gasped happily. "Will he turn into a prince?"

"Even better," The Goblin King entered the story again "He'll turn into a King."

Sarah could see his arrogance was leaking into the story, but she went along with it. "The owl turned into a handsome King who offered himself to the maiden, and promised a place in his kingdom for her and her brother."

The Goblin King knelt in front of the pair on the sofa and finished the tale for Sarah "And the maiden accepted, and she and her brother lived happily ever after. The end."

"Ah…" Adele sighed. "That was much better." She yawned suddenly, and Jareth grinned picking Adele up from Sarah's lap.

"Time for bed you little rascal." He said. Jareth looked at Sarah and held out his free hand. "Come, I will take you both to your rooms." Sarah took his hand and they were transported to the hallway outside Adele's room. Before the King could speak again a hoard of goblins came rushing to them shouting "Majesty! Majesty!"

"What is it?" He snapped at the goblins.

"The wild woman is in the castle!" One cried out.

Jareth eyes narrowed. "Sarah, take Adele." He handed her over quickly. "Kelpie," A lanky goblin with a long nose stood erect "Take Sarah and Adele to Sarah's room down the hall, the second one on the left." He explained. "Lock them inside and stand guard. The rest of you come with me." They hurried off in the opposite direction while Sarah was taken to her room.

"Are we in danger?" Adele asked worriedly.

"We'll be fine." Sarah reassured her. They reached her room and Kelpie practically pushed Sarah inside before locking the door. "We'll be safe as long as we stay in here." Sarah did not want Adele to worry, and fortunately Adele was so tired she fell asleep quickly after Sarah undressed her and placed her in the queen size bed that sat in the corner of the room.

Once Adele was settled Sarah examined her new room in order to not worry about the wild woman in the castle. It was a cozy room, in her mind it was quite lavish, but to someone like the Goblin King it was probably considered a simple room. The bed was next to the window with a cushioned sill to sit on and look out from. The other window on the other side of the same wall had a similar sill too. There were small steps that led up to it, and there was a small bookshelf on the wall adjacent to it. Some of the books from her room were already there as well, but since she only had a few the shelves remained mostly empty.

The mahogany vanity and matching armoire were welcomed gifts. She opened the armoire and found the soft green dress already hanging inside. Her plainer dresses were folded in the drawers of the armoire. She was thankful he had not replaced them. If he had she would have found his generosity to be far too excessive.

The separate washroom within the room was the one thing she was most thankful for. During her time here she had to use the public washroom for goblins, and it was a place she would not miss. There was enough privacy for her, but not enough cleanliness. She did not know how she could thank the Goblin King for all this.

Sarah thought he might shake off of her thanks, and say it was his obligation to provide room and board for her. She was an unpaid subordinate after all, but she felt that he did not see her as his subordinate. He almost seemed to act like a friend to her.

The only other friend Sarah had in her life was a girl named Helen. They met a year after Sarah became a servant to Karen. Helen was the governess in another household that also had a baby boy, and so she and Toby came over often for play dates, while Karen socialized with the lady of the house.

Sarah would always swear that Helen was a saint. Helen was always calm in the face of abuse from her master and mistress. Helen helped Sarah to remove the frustration she was feeling towards her own situation. While the boys crawled on the floor Helen would listen to Sarah as she vented about her life. She would listen calmly to Sarah, and then she would answer all of Sarah's frustrations with advice. The one piece of advice Helen gave her that stuck forever with Sarah came on the night Helen passed away.

Helen developed consumption, and Sarah and Toby stopped visiting the home for fear of catching the disease. Sarah often sneaked off at night to go to Helen's home, and ask a servant for news on Helen's condition. After returning one night from doing this, Sarah awoke from her bed in a panic and ran back to the house bare foot. She did not know why she woke up terrified, but she knew she had to see Helen before the sun rise. When she came she demanded to be brought to Helen's room, and the servants obliged her.

When Sarah saw Helen for the first time in weeks she realized she would never see her again after this night. Sarah started to cry and she lay by Helen's side in her bed, and let Helen comfort her.

"Sarah," Helen began. Her voice held all the strength she had left "Listen to my final words and hold them close to you for the rest of your life." Sarah nodded. "In your life you face obstacles, some you are facing now. Do not ever give in to your anger. Anger and hate is the base form of all sin. Any action that comes from it is wrong, and any reward you would receive from it will not last. Only those with calm demeanors with strong wills to resist wicked temptations will be rewarded in the long run." Helen paused to allow it all to sink in. "Remember that, and we will meet again in heaven to reflect on our lives. Our life together, and then your life as you created it."

Sarah felt happy in that moment. Imagining them meeting again in heaven and talking together as old friends. She promised herself there and then that she would live a good life to tell Helen about when they met again, and for the most part she had. She raised Toby to be a well-mannered boy, but now she wondered if Helen would approve of her new life in the Underground. Sarah gave into the temptation to wish, but Helen always said one day they would leave their homes for a new place. They just had to look for job notices. Sarah laughed thinking she accepted a job notice from another world with just a wish.

A rapid knocking on the door made Sarah jump, falling out of her flashback and back into her new room. The door opened and Kelpie stuck his head in and said.

"The situation is settled now miss." He informed her. "Majesty also says Adele will stay with you tonight, and he wishes you to hold onto key." He handed it to her.

"Alright." Sarah said happy that she would be able to rest easy now. "Goodnight Kelpie."

"Night miss." He shut the door quietly and left it unlocked.

Sarah dressed for bed and extinguished the lights in her room. She lay down in the bed beside Adele and watched the full moon drift slowly past her window until sleep began to pull on her. When she did fall asleep she slept only for a minute before the creaking of her door woke her.

Sarah turned over and saw something, a soft light peaking round the corner of the door. It looked like a light from a candle, but before she could see more the door shut itself again and she heard the sound of feet scurrying away. She left her bed and headed for the door and opened it quickly and looked to see if the light was still nearby.

The hallway was dark, apart from the soft light of the moon that came in through the windows. Sarah detected the faint smell of smoke, similar to the smell left behind from an extinguished candle. She would have returned to room satisfied if she had not heard a noise down the hall.

Sarah looked back at Adele asleep in bed and decided she would take her room key and lock Adele inside while she investigated. She clutched the key in her hand and went down the hallway and until she reached the end of it where there was window and entry to a spiral stairwell. On the ground before the window was a candle stick, part of the base was broken off, but she saw a small ember still lit on the wick, nearly gone.

Sarah still smelled smoke here, and she looked toward the stairwell and wondered if someone had wandered up them. The stairs only went up so she followed them up quickly until she reached the next floor. Sarah turned and looked down the next hallway, and she saw a great orange light behind an open door at the very end of the hallway.

The smell of smoke was stronger now, and Sarah feared the worse as she ran down the hallway and entered the room. It was a bedchamber, and the drapes of the four poster bed were on fire. Sarah coughed in the smoke filled room, and was about to leave again to fetch help, but then she saw that the bed was occupied by someone asleep.

It was occupied by the resting Goblin King.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you for you reviews. This next scene was inspired a lot from the book, but also derived some inspiration for it from the 2006 mini-series of Jane Eyre. The fire scene in that series is very romantic, and the mini-series does a great representation of the book. _  
**

**Chapter 3**

Sarah automatically ran to the bed and began to shake the King's shoulders crying. "Wake up!" Jareth remained asleep. "For God's sake wake up!" She yelled desperately, but the Goblin King only woke up enough to push her hands away and continued to sleep.

Sarah backed away as the heat became too much for her, and she glanced around the room for a way to put out the fire. She spotted a vase of white hydrangeas and she immediately pulled them out, but she saw that the amount of water was not enough to put out even one bed post. Instead Sarah splashed the water on the face of the Goblin King, and he immediately woke up spluttering.

"Flood!" He cried out. His eyes were still halfway closed.

"No!" Sarah shouted. "Fire! Get up!" Jareth opened his eyes fully now and saw the fire. He leaped off the bed and pulled the blankets of and used them to smother the flames. Sarah followed his example and pulled off the extra linens and extinguished the posts lit on her side. Once the fire was out Sarah noticed then her master was only dressed in his pants with no shirt. She quickly averted her eyes and walked over to the window. Her breathing was labored and the smell of smoke bothered her lungs. Sarah opened the window and breathed in the night air.

The King turned away as well when he noticed Sarah's discomfort and pulled on a white shirt he left out. "What happened here?" He questioned, staring at the burnt bed as he waited for Sarah's response.

Sarah took a deep breath before saying. "I don't know sir." She coughed a bit. "I saw a light outside my door, but it was gone when I went out. I kept looking and-." Her coughs interrupted her again.

"Be quiet." Jareth ordered. He grabbed the back of a cushioned chair by the fireplace in his room and brought it to her. "Sit here and calm your breathing." He moved away to pull on his leather boots over his black trousers. "I will search for the culprit."

"But shouldn't I fetch help?"

"No!" He said definitely. "The goblins will be no help in this matter now. I will settle this and you will stay here until I return." Jareth grabbed his robe that was lying on the ottoman in front of his bed. He wrapped it around Sarah's shoulders gently pushed her to sit in the chair. "Do not leave this spot." He said finally before leaving her alone in the dark room.

Sarah glanced briefly around his room, and was surprised to see it was not nearly as lavish as she would have expected. It was rather large, and the fireplace did take up most of the side wall, but apart from that it seemed similar to her room. The king size bed did have an ornate bed frame, it almost scared her when she looked at it because the feet of bed were in the shape of goblins, and the dressers and other wooden furniture matched the style of the frame too. The mocking expressions on the goblins faces made her uncomfortable, and wherever she looked in the room she couldn't help but to see another face grinning wickedly at her.

Sarah decided to keep her eyes on the moon outside the window. It was comforting and she was able to relax her breathing. She stared out at it until Jareth returned to the room, breaking her out of her stupor. He brought back a candle with him and he headed toward the fireplace when he entered the room.

"Everything is settled now. It was as I suspected." The King kneeled by the fire and threw a couple logs in with some old paper that sat by the side of the hearth. "I forgot to ask you Sarah." He began saying. "Did you see anything when you left your room?"

"No…I thought someone was trying to enter my room, but they left before I could see them." The Goblin King began lighting the paper with the candle. "I heard a noise and found a broken candlestick by the stairwell. When I went upstairs I saw the fire in your room. That was all I saw."

The Goblin King remained silent as he watched the fire grow over the logs.

"Sir?" Sarah asked. "Did someone wish you dead?"

"Do not worry about it." He told her. "The issue is settled now." Jareth prodded the fire with an iron poker.

Sarah wanted to ask more about, but she could see that he did not want her asking anymore questions.

The King looked up at her suddenly as though realizing something. "Where is Adele?"

"I left her in my room." She answered quickly. "She was still asleep, and I locked the door behind me when I left." The key was on his dresser by the empty vase now.

"Good." He looked relieved and turned back to the fire. "She may wake up soon, and notice you are gone. You best return to her."

Sarah saw this as a dismissal and she stood up and left his robe on the chair. She fetched the key from the dresser, and it was then that Jareth looked up, surprised to see that she had moved from her place.

"You are leaving me already?"

Sarah was also surprised by his reaction. "You said I should go." She reminded him.

The Goblin King stood fully and stared at her incredulously. "Sarah? You-…You saved me. I may be immortal, but the smoke would still choke me as the fire would still burn me as I slept. Do you expect me to just brush you off as my convenient savior?" He stared at her, reading her facial reactions to his words. "Are we not friends Sarah?"

"No sir!" She said embarrassed. "I am…I'm happy I was awake to be able to help you."

Jareth smiled and held a hand out to her. "Then come here and at least let me shake your hand."

Sarah felt a sense of déjà vu. The way he was looking at her reminded her of his stare when he cast the beguile spell. However she did not sense any influence coming from him, only his sincerity to wish her thanks. This was enough to persuade her to approach him and take his waiting hand.

Jareth's hand held hers gently, and his other hand drifted up to cover the top of her tiny hand. Sarah looked up at him and saw that his smile was gone, and he was looking very intently at her. His eyes were burning; she imagined he was holding up a wall that hid something he did not want her to see. Although he held her hand gently he slowly pulled her closer to him and she was so distracted by his expression that she did step closer.

"It pleases me to be in your debt." Jareth began saying.

Sarah laughed a little and looked down at the ground. "There is no debt, I-." When she met his eyes again and saw that his expression remained unchanged she faltered. "There's no debt, your majesty. I would do what I could to help anyone." She said simply.

The Goblin King chuckled. "And I wanted to be of aid to you the moment I met you. You may think it just a natural sympathy, I an immortal aiding a lowly human. No," He paused, his face became serious again "I knew there and then you would aid me." He began to stroke her hand gently with thumb. "I knew I would not mind being in debt to a human girl."

"You are too kind sir." Sarah tried to pull away from his hold but he held on.

"You wish to leave me?" He sounded annoyed.

"I…" Sarah faltered again. "I'm cold." She said honestly.

Jareth suddenly smirked at her. "You are cold," He released her hand and picked the blanket off the sofa by the fire "and as your servant," He corrected himself "no, as your slave I will not allow you to feel cold again," He wrapped the blanket around her shoulder and pulled her toward him again, the space between them now was hardly an inch apart "my precious Sarah."

Sarah felt her heart suddenly vanish from her chest. His words shocked her so much she forgot how to breathe. Already the Goblin King's generosity overwhelmed her enough to cry over her past life, but this, Sarah did not recognize this sort of kindness.

The warmth in Jareth's eyes faded quickly as she remained silent. "You still wish to leave?" He asked Sarah in a dark tone.

"Adele is all alone sir." She reminded him although she really wanted to escape. Sarah recognized that his thankful mood was switching over to an angry one, and she did not know why.

The Goblin King stared down at her, his mind weighing what she said, but he eventually said "Go." When he released her she turned away quickly and fled from the room, dropping the blanket as she passed through the doorway. In the hallway she felt her breathing return and her heart was beating again, but more rapidly than it had been before. Outside her door she nearly fumbled with the key, however she managed to enter the room silently, and find that Adele was still sleeping.

Sarah sighed quietly and leaned her back on the door. She stared at the hand the Goblin King had held, and wondered what he meant by his words. A memory of Helen came back to her of when Helen warned her of risks of serving under a master of a house. Helen said that men often expected compliance from women, but if they were married men with pure hearts that there was little to fear, but if it was with a bachelor she should always be on her guard from unwanted advances, or from developing feelings that could not be returned. For single men of noble stock only married women of higher rank than a girl like Sarah. Developing an interest was foolish and could easily shatter her fragile heart.

Sarah gripped her right hand, feeling foolish for not being on her guard from the start. She realized she would need to be on her guard now more than ever, she sensed that an unseen trap was already set and waiting for her to slip. Not set by her master, but by her own traitorous heart. Never had she felt so much kindness in her life, and now it threatened to create an undue fondness for her master. Sarah would not allow her heart to run wild with her feelings, she would keep it rational.

Sarah stepped away from the door and returned to the bed. She pulled up the cover lay down gently by Adele. Tomorrow she would prevail over her nervous feelings and face her master as though nothing happened on this night. He will likely treat her the same way, and all would be normal again.

It took another hour before Sarah finally fell asleep and when she awoke in the morning she was alarmed to find that Adele was no longer in the bed with her. Sarah quickly dressed into something presentable and left her room to find Adele, however a goblin was already waiting outside for her.

"Lady!" The goblin cried. "Hurry to throne room! Adele has gone crazy!"

Sarah ran off immediately to find Adele sitting in the King's throne giggling as she watched the goblins running around the room attacking each other.

She did not understand what was going on, but she would find out. "Adele!" Sarah shouted over the ruckus. Adele looked up immediately and alarm spread over her face when she saw Sarah.

"Everyone stop!" Adele yelled at the goblins who stopped moving at once, collapsing onto the ground. "I'm sorry Ms. Sarah!" Adele cried running toward Sarah over the goblins. "But Master said I could!" She insisted.

"Said you could what?" Sarah asked confused by this scene. "Where is the King?"

"He left." Adele answered.

"What?" Sarah was taken aback by this news. "He left?"

"Yes. Oh!" Adele's face lit up as she realized something. "Master told me to give you this." Adele reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Master wrote a note for you!" She handed it to Sarah proudly. "He came for me while you were still sleeping and he did not want to disturb you."

Sarah unfolded it and read Jareth's short letter.

_Sarah,_

_Business in the mortal realm and my own personal affairs will keep me away indefinitely. I have told Adele to practice the beguile spell on the goblins while I am gone, I am certain she will abuse this privilege so do your best to keep her in check. If I return before the end of the month I will be bringing guests with me, so I will expect that Adele's lessons will focus on etiquette before my possible return._

That was all the letter said. Sarah sighed. If that was all he needed to tell her he could have sent a goblin for her and Adele and then tell them that he was leaving.

"Are you alright Ms. Sarah?" Adele asked. Sarah realized her annoyance was slipping through for Adele to observe.

"I am fine Adele, but did your Master specify how many goblins you were allowed to practice your new spell on?"

Adele looked down guiltily. "Yes." She answered glumly.

"And how many was that?"

"Just one at a time." She admitted.

Sarah looked around her. "This is a bit too many then isn't it?"

"But it's so much more fun this way!" Adele pouted. "May I play with them still until breakfast?" She pleaded holding her hands up in a pleading gesture.

Sarah smiled at her and decided to give in this once. "Alright Adele, but don't make them do anything that will hurt themselves, and from now if you do this spell I must be present to observe."

Adele nodded eagerly and turned back to the goblins. "Dance for me!" She commanded and all the goblins hopped up and began twirling for Adele.

Sarah giggled. It was a funny scene, but it did not remove the angry mood she was in. The Goblin King left without giving her a chance to hold her head high and act as though what happened last night had no effect on her. It should not have troubled her, and now that he was gone she would not be able to rid herself of her anxiety.

No. Sarah thought. He was gone, and nothing happened last night. He only thanked her for saving him and was an acceptable thing to do. She was his servant and she would do her job properly while he was gone, and not think of silly things again.

After Adele finished playing with the goblins she freed them of the spell which left them in a lethargic state on the stone floor. Sarah and Adele had breakfast together and then went to Sarah's cottage to play house. Sarah used the small table in her room and a set of old silverware she borrowed so Adele could practice setting the table and learn table manners. Hoggle even stopped by toward the end of the lesson to bring Sarah some tea leaves. When he arrived he apologized for interrupting, but when Sarah said she was finished he relaxed and started talking about the work going on in the castle. Hoggle told them about how a fire accidentally started in the King's chambers. Sarah nearly dropped the pot of tea when he said that but she stopped herself and resumed her work. The King's explanation of the fire was that a candle fell over and that he was fortunate to have woken up in time to stop it.

Sarah felt this meant he did not anyone knowing about her help in stopping the fire. She wondered if he left only to avoid dealing with her the next day. He must have realized that his behavior could have given her the wrong impression, and he left to not encourage her.

Sarah glanced over at Hoggle who was sitting at the table with Adele. She wondered if Hoggle would find it strange if she started asking questions about the mysterious Goblin King. Sarah assumed he would not, but if Adele was here when she asked the little nymph might go and snitch on her when the Goblin King returned from his travels.

"Adele?" The little girl looked up at Sarah. "This room is very dull isn't it? Would you go pick some flowers for me? That way we can have a lovely bouquet on the table while we drink tea."

Adele jumped up. "Yes, Ms. Sarah!" She said eagerly, skipping out the door to the gardens.

Sarah turned back to the pot of tea to hide her smile. She felt very cunning now, and she needed it to extract information from Hoggle. When she looked back she began talking casually to him.

"I was wondering something Hoggle." She began saying.

"What would that be, Miss?" Hoggle asked her.

"I wondered if the Goblin King usually leaves after such brief visits?"

"Can't predict whether the King will stay for long or short times. Lately he stays longer for Adele's sake, but with you here he may return to his old routine."

"That would make sense." Sarah said, starting to give her new theory merit. "He must get called away to the my realm quite a lot."

"Not as often as ye might think, when he does go away for long periods its usually to go visit friends or attend their fancy parties." Hoggle explained. "When Adele came he started going less to such events."

"He must miss his bachelor life then." Sarah guessed.

"Aye! And I would guess the ladies at court miss him just as much." Hoggle chuckled to himself.

Sarah stiffened a bit when she heard Hoggle say ladies. The Goblin King must be a notorious flirt. That would explain why he used such sweet words to thank her, but it did not explain away her sudden hopeless feeling.

"I imagine they are very beautiful women." Sarah said.

"Divine is how Jareth describes em." Hoggle explained. "Amazing how not one of them managed to capture the Goblin King's hand by now, but he be a slippery one."

"They all must want him to settle down with one of them I assume."

"They do, and so do their mothers, and they are far pushier than their daughters would dare to be. I hope Jareth doesn't bring them back with them." Hoggle appeared stressed just imagining the pushy mothers.

The thought of that made Sarah want to laugh. It brightened up her odd mood, and when the kettle began to whistle she was able to really smile. Adele returned when she heard the kettle from outside, and she brought in a large bouquet of what Sarah thought look like lilies, but the edges of the petals were ruffled, and the smell of pollen was softer than the lilies she remembered from back home. It was a happy scene of the three of them, sitting at the table drinking tea and laughing together as Adele explained how she tried to beguile a bee to leave a flower she wanted to pluck. Although Sarah was amused by Adele's story she still felt strange.

She did not realize that the trap she feared was beginning to fall into place.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving and if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving I hope tomorrow is still fun for you. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them. Enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think of it.  
**_

**Chapter 4**

The trap kept falling around Sarah the longer the Goblin King was absent. Sarah thought she had been free of him when she focused all her attention on Adele, but by the end of the week she began to wonder if the King would return soon. She also was also curious about what his guests would be like if he did return before the month ended.

Sarah hoped they would be better than the guests Karen invited to her old home, wicked women and their dull husbands. She could remember once when all the women began making negative comments about her; the worse one was when one of the women said "If only she wasn't your step-daughter Karen! Then you could send the sickly thing away!" The worst part was that Sarah was in the room when they spoke. She was keeping Toby occupied in a corner of the room, and they all spoke about her like she wasn't there. When she left them that night she cried in her room feeling lonelier than she ever had in her life.

Here she did not feel lonely anymore. Sarah loved the goblins, she adored Adele, and the Goblin King was…the best master she ever had. She had only known him for two days, but she already had great respect for him. His affections for Adele already impressed Sarah, but what amazed her was that he treated her kindly too, and she was only a servant.

Sarah knew however she was not serving a saint. His history was not a kind one from what she read in her old book, but now that she had met him she felt that the story was lacking. In the book, the Goblin King was a character shrouded in mystery; however in real life she now knew he was a complete mystery. The book only managed to glance at his life, giving a brief history of how he rose to power, and of his love for a mortal girl. She wanted to know more about him besides what was in the book.

Sarah tried to block these thoughts during her second week. It was almost impossible when she was with Adele, but when she had free time she applied her time to an old hobby of hers, sketching. Before her father passed away she would spend hours sketching pictures, and she was happy to have time to return to her favorite pastime. However, when Adele noticed Sarah's portraits of individual goblins, and the sketch Sarah did of Adele playing in the garden, Adele begged for one of the Goblin King. Sarah could not come up with a good excuse to not to do this for Adele, so she complied.

The picture Sarah did of Adele came from her memory, so she had no trouble remembering the King's face as she sketched. His unruly hair was the most difficult part to sketch, and she nearly forgot that his left eye was the brown one, but by the end of her drawing session she was satisfied with the results. She was pleased that she had been able to get his smirk just right. Sarah mostly remembered his face from their first meeting and when they spoke in his den for the first time. What made the process difficult for her was when she recalled his expression on the last night she saw him. It leaked in whenever she thought back to all the unique expressions she saw on his face. It made her blush when she remembered his face from that night. However, Sarah did not realize her heart was in trouble until the end when she looked at the finished portrait and said automatically.

"His face is very handsome." Sarah covered her mouth after she said that out loud. Shocked that she spoke unconsciously and unfortunately for her, what she said was completely true to how she perceived him. When Adele came to see the portrait she was enthralled by how much it looked like the King. She even asked Sarah to do another portrait, but this time of a barn owl.

Sarah still did not refuse Adele, for if she did Adele would wonder why as she always does and that would lead to questions Sarah did not want to answer. Sarah drew the barn owl sitting on dark, barren tree branches, it was a winter scene so she added snow on the branches and falling flakes, and the final detail was a full moon hanging in the background. Again, she was unable to keep the Goblin King out of her thoughts as she sketched this scene.

Adele even hanged all of Sarah's pictures on the empty wall in the King's den. She hung up all the goblin portraits, the picture of herself, and the two final sketches Adele requested Sarah to do. Adele placed the picture of the Goblin King and the owl in the center of the wall, and surrounded the two pictures with all the others. When they relaxed in there at night Sarah's eyes would wander to the picture of the King, and she would look away quickly so Adele would not notice where her attention was drifting to.

Again Sarah wondered if he would return to the castle soon. Sarah wondered what he would think of the pictures on the wall, especially the portrait of him. She drew so many pictures she assumed he would not think much of it; if she did more than one of him it could be questionable. The owl picture hardly counted even though it was his form when he transformed, so she only drew one picture of him, and that was innocent enough. Adele requested it too, so Sarah had not willingly fantasized about him. She did it for her charge and that was all there was to it.

When the third week came, the news finally came that the Goblin King would be returning with guests. He would arrive at the end of that week with a party of 6, and the King also said in his letter that he expected Adele and Sarah to be present as he entertained his guests.

Adele was thrilled to hear this; Sarah on the other hand was not. Sarah felt anxious about the arrival of the King's party. She did not know how they would treat her, if humans were generally disliked by the fae than she had little hope of impressing them. However, if she did not gain their acceptance she would be alright. Helen taught her to remain calm in the face of hostility. What she was anxious about was the Goblin King's return.

Sarah wished he had stayed long enough to see her before he left. She could have easily disposed of all her confused feelings then, but now the situation was so much worse. His leaving only stirred up her feelings toward him, and now it was a jumble that would take longer to undo.

For the rest of the week Sarah made sure Adele was ready to socialize with the King's guests. The goblins spent the whole week preparing the castle for the party's arrival. Begrudgingly, they cleaned the filthy throne room, and removed the random chickens that could be found throughout the castle. Sarah helped them in her spare time, but she spent most of her time reviewing manners with Adele.

When the goblins began shouting that carriages were approaching Sarah had to grab Adele before she ran off.

"I'm sorry Adele, but we can't see your Master yet." Sarah told her. "He has to attend to his guests needs first."

Adele whined, but settled down.

"He will send for us tonight," Sarah reassured her "but for now we may watch them from one of the windows."

Adele clapped her hands and rushed off when Sarah let her go to the nearest window with a view of the carriages. Sarah quickly followed behind her, and stood behind her as Adele gazed out the window, standing on a bench in front of the window. Sarah looked out from behind Adele and saw two carriages stopped outside the castle. Three women existed one, and two men left the other carriage. Two of the women were twins, they looked like young girls because of their short height, and they had bright ginger hair, tied back in a bun with curls falling along the sides of their face. The third woman was an older woman, probably Karen's age if she was human. She had long blonde hair streaked with grey that was piled on top of her head in an intricate bun. The two men looked like they were around the same age as the King, late 30's or early 40's. One had dark brown hair that went to his shoulders, tied back in a low ponytail. The other man had light blonde hair down to his chin. His hair looked soft and fluffy, with one side bang covering his left eye.

She did not see the Goblin King with them, or the sixth guest. He did say six people were coming back with him, didn't he?

"I see Master!" Adele jumped up and down. She pointed toward the top of path that led into the courtyard. Sarah followed Adele's finger and saw two horses riding over the hill, and the two riders were mounted on the steeds. Sarah saw the Goblin King riding on his black steed, and a beautiful woman rode by his side on a caramel colored horse.

Sarah immediately thought that this woman must be someone her Master missed in his absence from balls. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail that trailed down to the small of her back, and was as bright as gold. It looked like a fountain of curls, slowly cascading down from her head. Her face bore resemblance to the older fae woman in the group; Sarah guessed they were mother and daughter. The two horses and their riders stopped by the carriages; the Goblin King stepped down from his first and then offered his hand to help the lady down.

This was the sort of woman the Goblin King would marry. Sarah saw that instantly as he helped the lady down from her horse. They looked like a proper couple when they stood by each other.

Helen had been right when she said to guard one's heart in such circumstances. Sarah found this view of the couple enough reason to push her feelings down. She would ignore them for the sake of her heart that would surely be broken if she let her feelings roam free. The wrong impression had been made the last her master had been here. He left to stop the misunderstanding from creating something that was not there. The Goblin King even brought back with him an example of the type of woman that perks his interest. Sarah knew she was nothing more than a servant; however she was fortunate that he was a kind master. That was all she needed in her life at that moment.

The Goblin King looked up at the window they were watching from. He did not wave to them, but Sarah knew he had seen them. She was not afraid of seeing him now so she raised a hand to wave at him. She thought she saw his eyes narrow, but from this distance she could not be sure if that was what she saw. He returned his attention to his guests and ignored them.

"I wish I could go down and see them!" Adele whined. "I want to see their gowns!"

"Later Adele." Sarah smiled, amused by Adele's eagerness. "You will where a pretty tonight dress too, and you'll speak with them like a little lady."

Adele turned around and looked at Sarah with a superior smile on her lips. "Will I Ms. Sarah?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and grinned at Adele. "Of course you silly thing!" Adele grinned back at her and then leapt up and hugged Sarah around her neck.

"I love you Ms. Sarah!" Adele declared. "I don't want you to ever go away."

Sarah's heart was warmed instantly. Sarah hugged her back and said. "I won't leave you until you have no more need of me Adele."

"But I'll always want you here!" Adele pushed back far enough so she could pout at Sarah. "Don't you love me Sarah?"

"I do Adele, but you'll grow up soon, and you won't need me as much," Sarah explained to her "but no matter what I'll always be your friend." She promised her.

Adele still did not like this answer.

"How about this?" Sarah began walking toward Adele's room. "Let's pick a dress for you to where tonight and I'll tell you a story about the first child I raised. Okay?"

Adele looked confused suddenly. "You raised another child?"

"They wouldn't have hired me if I hadn't." Sarah told her. When they reached her room Sarah sat down on Adele's bed and held the little girl on her lap. "I raised a baby boy, his name is Toby, and he is my younger brother." She began telling Adele.

"Did you not have a mother to raise him?" Adele wondered.

"His mother is my step-mother. She was my father's second wife, and she didn't have much time to raise Toby after my Father passed away." Sarah told her truthfully without revealing Karen's true loathing of motherhood. "I helped raise him ever since he was a little baby, I loved that boy dearly, but when he turned 9 he was going to be sent off to school soon, and from that point on I knew my time with him would be very limited. I actually might have never seen him again." Sarah sighed. "I knew I had to move on, so I wished myself away, and now I'm your governess."

"Does he miss you?"

Sarah's smile became strained. "I don't know. I would imagine so, I just hope he doesn't hate me for leaving him, but he'll always hold a special place in my heart, and I keep you in that place too Adele." Sarah reassured her. "If I ever have to go away know that you'll always be there in my heart, and I'll always have you in my thoughts."

Adele smiled sadly at Sarah. "I'm sorry you miss your brother."

"Don't worry." Sarah told her. "I may still see him again someday." It was the one hope she held onto now. "Maybe you'll get to meet him too."

"I would like that!" Adele said now back to her usual happy mood. "Should I wear a pretty dress for that too?" Adele hopped off her lap and went over to her large dresser.

"We can a pick a dress for that too, but don't think it'll happen right away. I don't even know how to get back to him." They picked out a champagne colored dress that had a touch of pink in the color and a dark pink sash for meeting the guests that evening. For meeting Toby Sarah recommended Adele's dark brown cotton dress, which Adele did not like saying it was too plain.

"But Toby likes to play a lot, and a frilly dress would get dirty." Sarah persuaded. "A frilly dress might make Toby uncomfortable too since he might not be dressed up when he sees you."

Adele considered this point, but before she could respond a knock on the door interrupted her. A goblin entered saying the King would like them to appear in the den within the next half hour. Sarah glanced out the window and saw that the sun was already beginning to set. She immediately began to help Adele get dress and ready to see the King and his guests.

Once Adele was dressed they walked to the den and found it empty. They entered and Sarah noticed the rearrangement of furniture. Instead of the armchair there was a loveseat, an arm chair was placed by that, and the sofa that had been across from the King's chair was now larger and could seat four people. Sarah knew those chairs were for the King and guests only, so she sat on the ottoman next to the fireplace. The fireplace was wide so she was sitting farther behind the large couch, but her seat was against the wall. It was the perfect place for a servant to remain unnoticed.

Adele sat down beside her, folding her hands in her lap and watching the door to the den attentively. Since they still had a few minutes Sarah grabbed a picture book of labyrinth creatures. Adele had only ever seen goblins since she was rarely allowed out into the labyrinth unless the Goblin King was with her. Sarah showed her the pictures and read the short descriptions beneath the pictures for her until they heard the sounds of people approaching. Adele looked up at immediately and was nearly jumping up and down in her seat.

"Calm down Adele." Sarah whispered to her; however Adele was not listening to Sarah now. When the guests began entering Adele stood up and went to the center of the room. The guests stopped around the doorway when they saw Adele.

Adele smiled and curtsied before them. "Thank you for coming to the Goblin City." Adele said before raising her head.

The twins immediately began clapping. "Oh what a cute little doll!" One said, and her sister replied. "Indeed! She must sit with us Ella!" And her sister replied. "My thoughts exactly Emma!" The two stepped forward and sat on the loveseat with enough room for Adele in the middle.

"The Goblin King's ward I assume." The older blonde woman muttered to the two men that stayed with her in the entryway. "What a hassle." She huffed taking the armrest next to the loveseat. Sarah noticed that the woman also kept her eyes away from Adele's general direction. This woman reminded Sarah of Karen instantly, and she was thankful it was not her place to socialize with these guests.

The two men walked over to a small bar stand in the corner of the room and poured themselves some brandy. The swirled the dark liquor around as they held there glasses and rejoined the group. They sat down on the large sofa, and turned to speak with each other, but glanced up when they heard the sounds of the final guest and the Goblin King approaching the room.

A women's soft laughter could be heard, and then it was followed by a melodious voice saying "Oh Jareth, you are such a tease!" The twins giggled when they heard that, the two men rolled their eyes and chuckled, and the older woman smiled smugly. The Goblin King entered with the beautiful blonde woman Sarah had spied on from the window earlier. The woman held onto the King's arm and smiled radiantly at him before turning her attention to the others in the room. "Forgive us for taking a detour, but the King insisted on showing me the view of labyrinth from the great balcony."

Sarah guessed it was the balcony outside the dining hall. It was the widest one in the whole castle, and Sarah knew it was the balcony with the best view of the labyrinth. The balcony was high enough to look out over the edges of the great maze and see the horizon beyond the Goblin City.

"Blanche enjoyed the view," The Goblin King said "and when the full moon returns within the week we will all enjoy our cocktails out there on the balcony."

"What a lovely idea." Blanche eyes then glanced over to where Sarah was sitting. Her gleeful expression changed to one of shock, and she quickly averted her eyes as though she had seen something distasteful. "Jareth, is that a human I spy lurking in the shadows?"

Jareth looked over at Sarah and then back at Blanche. "Yes, that would be Adele's governess."

"A human governess?" Blanche's mother questioned. "I am sure your majesty knows there are fae governess' to choose from in the Underground. A human governess would not be able to teach the decorum necessary to raise your ward into proper fae society."

"I must point out Lady Ingram that a fae governess requires a salary along with room and board." Jareth countered. "A human only requires the room and board." Jareth escorted Blanche to the sofa as he spoke and released her as she took her seat.

"Your majesty," Lady Ingram laughed before she spoke "if you had a wife to advise you on this matter I am sure you would see that the financial part would not matter. Your ward," She glanced over at Adele who was preoccupied with the twin's gowns than what was being said "needs a respectable tutor to teach her of our dominance over humans. A human is so simple they do not know how they are used by us, and so how would Adele learn this from that grim creature in the corner?" Lady Ingram would not look in Sarah's direction. "And if you are still worried about the finances, although I can hardly imagine why the Goblin King would be preoccupied with that, then send your ward to school. Then you are only funding for her room and board instead of the human's."

Jareth leaned against the mantle over the fireplace. "You make many good points Lady Ingram, but I have not seen any notable harm come to Adele by her governess' influence."

"If you allow her influence to remain there will be notable damage." Lady Ingram stated. "Humans have bad blood. They are tainted from a birth, and their false hopes of purifying themselves are as likely as a flower growing without sunlight. Fortunately, Blanche only interacted with fae as she grew up, and she is the better for it."

"Yes," Blanche said reminiscing "I do remember that one human that worked in the gardens. He once smiled at me, and I when told Mother she blinded him for three days as punishment." She smiled smugly as she remembered. "He never dared to look at me again."

They all laughed quietly. Sarah kept her eyes down on the floor. She wondered if the Goblin King would ever punish her like that. She hoped that his heart was not as cruel as his guests. He was kind to her and if he changed so suddenly it would terrify her. However, she had faith in her Master's resolve to look after those who dwelled within his kingdom.

Adele was whispering something to the twin on her right who looked up toward the wall where the Sarah's drawings were placed.

"You mean she drew all that?" The twin, either Ella or Emma, said. She stood up and approached the wall and examined the pictures. "My goodness! I never imagined a human could be so talented!"

"What are you muttering about?" The brown haired man said as he inhaled the scent of his brandy.

"Adele has informed that the human drew all these pictures!" Her arms spread out emphasizing her point. "Come look Edward!" She insisted to the brown haired man. "You too Percy!" She said to the blonde man. "You shouldn't be so dull at a party."

"I agree." Her sister said also rising from the couch to join her sister. "Oh my, these are lovely!" She said suddenly. This twin spotted Jareth portrait and immediately took it off the wall. Sarah did her best to keep her eyes on the ground as the twin showed it to the King.

"Look at this portrait Jareth! It looks so much like you!"

"I believe it is intended to be me Emma." The Goblin King said as he examined the picture.

"And there is a pretty one of Adele in the gardens!" Ella added. "Oh I must have my portrait done now!" She turned to Sarah and in Ella's hand appeared a sketchpad with a set of dark pencils. "Draw me now, and don't worry, I won't blind you for looking at me." Ella offered it to Sarah, who looked at her Master first and waited for his nod of approval before she took the pad and pencils from Ella.

Two chairs appeared a few feet away from Sarah. Ella and Emma sat next to each other in them and stared expectantly at Sarah. Sarah tested the pencils first on a bit of scrap paper before she began to draw the twin's likeness onto the paper. Adele came and sat by Sarah and watched her process. Everyone else began a new conversation that Sarah was glad she did not have to listen to. When she caught drifts of it she mostly heard Lady Ingram saying how Sarah should be sent away at once.

It reminded her of her old life, and she was worried that the Goblin King was listening to this woman's advice. Sarah was almost tempted to say 'I made the wish to come! Don't take it away from me you old witch!' She focused on drawing so the temptation would not take hold of her.

When she finished the drawing of the twin's were pleased at once and begged that she draw again for them tomorrow. Sarah agreed, wishing to keep Jareth's guests happy as they stayed here. Adele was still sitting next to Sarah however Adele was now slumped back against the wall fast asleep.

Time to leave Sarah thought. She picked Adele up gently and headed for the door quietly. However, before Sarah left the room she heard one more piece of dialogue from Lady Ingram.

"Look at her," Lady Ingram sounded disgusted "acting innocent when she's nothing but a heartless beast. You will see it soon enough too Jareth. That's why-"

Sarah left the before hearing the final statement in an unhurried manner. She did not want them to observe her eagerness to leave the room. The ending to the statement was easy enough for Sarah to guess at. Send the beast away as soon as possible to protect Adele. That was close enough to how it would end.

Sarah did not like Lady Ingram and her daughter's calm demeanor when talking about blinding a human for three days scared her. The twins were fascinated by Sarah, so she was not entirely loathed by the party. The men were indifferent, and that included the Goblin King. She guessed the two men were more bent towards simply ignoring her. Jareth defended his decision to keep her for financial reasons, but he still listened politely to Lady Ingram's points about removing her.

Lady Ingram's dislike of her did surprise Sarah for the reasons that it was based on. She was not being accused of being filthy or uncivilized as Sarah would have suspected. Sarah was being called immoral, and heartless. That did upset Sarah. She cared deeply for Adele and all the creatures that lived here. They had accepted her and made her feel at home. Now an arrogant woman might ruin that for her by declaring that she was a heartless girl.

"She's just like Karen." Sarah said quietly. She felt like her great escape had failed. Sarah sighed as she finally reached Adele's room. She entered and quickly removed Adele's dress and put her in her nightclothes before tucking her in.

Sarah stayed with her for a moment longer and watched Adele.

"Please don't grow up to be like them Adele." She wished in a barely audible tone. Sarah kissed Adele on her forehead. "I swear I'm not heartless Adele. I love you, and I always will." The wish was similar to all the ones she made for Toby to never hate her and grow up to be like Karen. She hoped her wishes were powerful enough to do this for Toby and Adele.

Sarah left the room still feeling depressed. This night would be like the one where Karen's guests were so cruel to her and she cried herself to sleep. Sarah sighed holding back the few tears that were slowly welling in her eyes. She walked toward her room eager to be left alone, but before she could open her door a voice called her name.

"Sarah." A familiar voice said from behind her.

She whirled around and nearly cried out, but Jareth rushed on her and covered her mouth with his gloved hand. He had pushed her against the door and looked around as if checking for something.

"Be silent." He ordered. "I don't want my guests investigating why you suddenly screamed."

Sarah nodded her eyes wide, and he retracted his hand.

He smirked at her and bowed saying "Good evening dear Sarah. Forgive me for scaring you." However, he did not seem truly apologetic.

"That is alright sir." She said smiling a little at him.

"How have you been in my absence?"

"I have been well. Adele was mischievous with the goblins, but not completely out of control. She did well with her etiquette lessons. I hope you found her behavior pleasing."

"She has improved, but tell me, what you have done Sarah?" He was eager for more details.

Sarah was unsure of what to say. "I did some drawing." She answered.

"I saw that. It may have been too much for you." He said as he studied her face. "You're paler than before I left. Have you been ill?"

Emotionally, she thought to herself. "I may have overworked myself, but I have not been ill."

"Really?" He did not believe her. "Or is it simply depression that makes you look so ill?"

"Depression?"

"Tears are nearly ready to slip from your eyes Sarah." He observed. "Why is this? Tell me."

"I'm not depressed." She lied. "I'm only tired."

Jareth look unsatisfied with that answer, but he let it go. "Then rest, some of my other guests are expecting to have their portraits done tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." She answered. "Will Blanche be one of them?"

He quirked an eyebrow at the name she singled out. "Yes." The Goblin King said grinning suddenly. "Tell me Sarah, what do you think of her?"

Sarah thought a lot of things about her, but she said the kindest one. "She's very beautiful. Was she one of the women that missed your company?"

"One, but she is the least tedious." He answered. "She is very lovely, but do you think she looks right standing at my side?"

"A woman as pretty as her would look fine even if she stood by the Bog of Eternal Stench." Sarah replied.

The King laughed. "She would, but does she look like a queen to you Sarah?"

Sarah felt her throat tighten a bit. The feelings she had been trying to bury were beginning to resurrect themselves. She could not keep Jareth waiting for an answer though. Sarah swallowed to clear her throat and said "Looks don't matter when it comes to that. If she can work well by your side then I would say she is suitable."

"She is fond of me." Jareth told her. "I've been gone for so long she wouldn't be able to help feeling a stronger likeness for me."

"What do you mean?" Sarah didn't understand his reasoning.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." He stared unblinkingly at her. "You must understand Sarah."

"No?" She backed up closer to the door. The King was acting strange again.

"Hmmm?" The King smiled at her reaction. He rested a hand on the door frame and leaned in towards her.

"You never missed someone, and grew to care for them more while they were gone?" He asked her slowly.

Sarah felt trapped like she had on the night of the fire. "I…" She almost lost her voice as she stared into his eyes. "I miss my younger brother, and I miss more with every day that passes."

"That's a good example." He praised. "But I wondered about something else."

"What?" Sarah felt like her senses were slowly falling away.

"I wondered if you missed me." The Goblin King said simply. "Did anything change within you during my three week absence? Did you grow fond for your master?"

Sarah felt like she was mute. What was he doing to her now? She was screaming that thought in her head, but she focused her thoughts enough to shake her head at him.

Jareth grinned wickedly at her. "I do punish liars Sarah." He warned. His free hand grasped her chin gently. "Is that really your final answer?"

Sarah was panicking. He was reading her like a book, and she couldn't stop him. How observant could fae be? Her mind was blank on excuses to escape from this situation.

Thankfully she heard the sound of Jareth's guests calling for him. He looked in the direction their voices were coming from and scowled. He let go of her chin and turned the door knob and pushed her into her room. The Goblin King shut the door behind her quickly, and Sarah listened as she heard his footsteps walking away from her door.

Sarah turned from the door. Her heart was hammering in her chest now. She approached her bed and all but collapsed on it. The worries she had tried to rid herself of were back and stronger than ever.

However, she now knew it was not her heart alone that was to blame. The Goblin King left on purpose. He knew she could have destroyed whatever inkling of feelings she had developed if she had only faced him the night after the fire. Jareth left to stop her from doing this, and to force her to think back on him fondly instead of destroying her feelings for him. Not only was her heart pushing her into the trap so was he. He was pursuing her and she still wasn't safe from this predator.

Blanche. Sarah thought of her suddenly. He's pursuing her, and he has high aspirations for Blanche. He wishes to make her the Goblin Queen. Why? Why pursue something while pursuing another? Why court another more fiercely than the one you intend to marry?

"Why choose her if you love me?" Sarah said angrily letting her feelings roam free, but the anger was short lived. "Why do I let you when I love you?" She sobbed. Tears fell freely from her face then, and she could not stop it. Sarah cried herself to sleep, but no longer for Lady Ingram's comments. Instead she cried for the love that filled her heart that could never be returned.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I have finals coming up this week so I may not update as quickly until I'm on break. Also I'm in the process of also writing a Christmas one-shot for Jareth and Sarah. It will be something that is like this where it's based off a story, and the Christmas story I'm basing it off is "The Nutcracker." I hope I finish it in time for Christmas, anyway enjoy this update. _**

**Chapter 5**

The days that passed as the King's guests visited were merry ones, however at night when Sarah was alone her depression plagued her. It confused Sarah that she felt this way. During the day she felt merry herself as she observed the activities with Adele. She enjoyed the events as much as Adele did, so why was it that she only felt depressed at night?

After her brief encounter with the Goblin King Sarah worried about how she would feel when she saw him again. She first thought it would be torture to be in his presence; however she was surprised to find it was the opposite. Although certain guests made her feel unwelcomed his presence out blocked theirs. He did not acknowledge her when with his guests expect to give orders in regards to Adele, but she still felt safe when she was near him.

Sarah realized from this how far gone her heart was now. She would never be able to reclaim it now. Her heart's loyalty belonged entirely to the King now, and only her rational mind could resist knowing love between them was impossible.

No, Sarah realized it was not impossible for them to love, but it was impossible for them to be together. She was after all a lowly human, and a fae such as Blanche would be more suitable for him. However, as she watched their courtship take place before her eyes she could only feel frustration with Blanche. The woman only ever complimented Jareth and praised all his thoughts and showed very little of her own. If Sarah had been in Blanche's position she would lure his heart out as he had done with hers, and make it so hard for him to ever leave her side. She would tease him as revenge for his behavior towards her, but alas she was in no position of wealth or beauty to compete. Blanche would win without even trying, and the Goblin King would gain his bride, but Sarah knew he would never love Blanche. Their second conversation confirmed that for her. If love to him was meant to complete what the other lacked then Blanche gave nothing to him. She was nothing but a mirror to remind him of his superiority.

Sarah had known Jareth for such a short time, and already she knew his flaws. Now that she loved her master she was becoming lenient about his faults. She could forgive his impatience, his stubbornness, and his vanity; however she did not think she could forgive his behavior towards her. Sarah loved him, and he had toyed with her heart purposefully to create those feelings within her. Feelings he may return, but ones he could not return because of their social standing.

On the third night Sarah pondered all that was occurring within her heart. She loved him, and she hated him too for his cruelty. If he married Blanche, Sarah knew she would have to leave the castle. His new wife would demand it, and Sarah would willingly flee so she would not witness their loveless marriage. Their likely betrothal angered her deeply, she hated that he would marry someone he did not love, someone who did not suit him at all. Blanche did not even like the goblins, and she only paid attention to Adele whenever Jareth was in the room with them. Sarah's heart loved everything that belonged to Jareth, the goblins, Adele, and his kingdom. She loved it all, and soon she would be banished by someone who did not appreciate anything of his. The time she spent with him made her feel secure in her position, and only when she was alone was when she realized the hard truth of her future here.

The next day Jareth departed from the party saying he would return quickly after settling sudden business Aboveground. Sarah was to look after Adele and make sure the goblins kept up with their work to keep the guests accommodated. The role of housekeeper was not too much of a stretch for her since she was often the one who kept up with the management of her former home. Karen did not convey her orders well with subordinates, so Sarah was often there to translate in a more gentle tone. Sarah now had the same situation, but now it involved her conveying the orders of the Ingram's to the goblins.

Lady Ingram and Blanche took his absence as an opportunity to adjust to the running of this castle. They often called on Sarah and the goblins giving orders that were becoming increasingly tedious. They ordered Sarah to a tray of sandwiches, but after bringing them they ordered a group of goblins to try each one to make sure they were not poisoned. After no goblin had collapsed they explained to Sarah that they had to do this because she was a corruptible human. Sarah wished to say to them that the temptation to poison would increase the more they treated her like a beast. However, that would place in her trouble, so she held her tongue and agreed absently to their precautions.

They even ordered her to leave Adele in their care, which worried Sarah, but her excuses were all dismissed as they sent her off on another task. When she came back to check on them Adele would not make eye contact with her, and she seemed distressed. Sarah was very worried by this, but she could not intervene yet to find out what was wrong. She left again to oversee the preparation of the evening meal, and by the time she returned Sarah could see that Adele was on the verge of crying. Sarah wished to take her away immediately, but Lady Ingram and Blanche kept Adele close and would not allow her to leave. Adele even asked quietly to go off with Sarah to change dresses, but they refused to let her go. They kept her close throughout dinner, and it was not until they were having after dinner cocktails that they allowed Adele to sit by the window and keep watch for Jareth.

Sarah sat in a nearby corner, and although she wished to speak to Adele the little elf kept all her attention away from Sarah. Lady Ingram and Blanche must have said or done something to make her act this way. She knew she would have to wait until Adele was alone to find out what they said about her behind her back.

Sarah watched Adele closely as the group talked and drank their fill of the King's wine. Adele suddenly perked up and cried out "I see Master!"

Blanche immediately went over to look out the window. She was smiling at first, but it faded quickly as she looked outside.

"That is not your master you imp!" Blanche snapped returning over to her seat angrily. "Another thing to go…" Sarah detected Blanche saying that as she walked back.

Sarah wanted to slap that woman. She had no right to remove Adele from this castle even if she did marry the Goblin King. Adele belonged here and nowhere else.

Sarah stood and looked out the window too to see who was there. It was a man holding his horse by the reigns as he spoke with some of the goblin guards. Sarah decided to go greet this man and inquire as to who he was and why he was here.

The goblins were interrogating the man who was fearful of them and their weapons. Sarah was glad she came down to settle the situation before it became violent. The man was pressed against his horse staying as far as possible from the points of the goblins spears.

"At ease!" Sarah commanded like a general. The goblins retracted their weapons at her command. She stepped into the center of the circle of goblin that surrounded the poor man. "Forgive the goblins…eager welcome." Sarah smiled at the man comfortingly. "Who are you sir?"

The man had short, spiky hair that matched the shade of a walnut's shell. He wore dark clothes, like a pilgrim or a mortician perhaps. His pale skin looked sickly. He was most definitely fae, but he was a dreary looking thing. Not as vibrant as the other guests. His eyes were dark brown, edging close to black, and they relaxed more as the goblins allowed Sarah to handle the situation.

"Forgive my…unexpected arrival." He stammered. "I am Mason, and I am a…old friend of the King's."

"The King is not here at the moment." Sarah informed him. She wondered if she should invite him in. "Is you business with the King urgent? He has guests over at the moment."

Mason was staring at Sarah closely. "I do not wish to disturb his party." He stepped closer looking over Sarah more closely. Sarah felt uncomfortable suddenly "Are you human, miss?" Sarah nodded slowly. He grinned revealing pointed teeth like all fae had. "What lovely flesh you have…You must be a favorite of the King's." He was reaching a hand out toward her face. Sarah recoiled from him and the goblins immediately thrust their weapons forward again forcing him to back off.

"Forgive me." Mason said quickly, looking down shamefully. "I am scholar of humans…it has been quite a while since I have seen a live one."

Sarah did not trust this man, but she would have the King to decide to send him away or not. "There is a stable." Sarah told him. "The goblins may take you there, and you can wait there for the King. If you would like food or water just ask one of them goblins, but please stay there until the King returns." She did not trust this man inside the castle.

The man nodded understanding. "Thank you Miss….?"

"Sarah." She told him unwillingly.

He smiled at her again, but with more confidence than before. "Sarah." He sounded like he tasted her name. "Lovely." He said before following the group of goblins away.

Sarah shuddered and told one remaining goblin to keep an eye on the visitor. The goblin nodded eagerly and chased after the group. Sarah watched until they were gone from sight, then she returned inside.

An old friend? Sarah thought about that as traveled up the stairwell to reach the study. She was not certain the man was, Mason seemed too eerie to be a friend of the King's, however she did not know Jareth's past so she could not know for certain. He frightened her though, saying she had lovely flesh and trying to touch her. Her shudder returned before she rejoined the party.

Adele looked over questioningly at Sarah, and Sarah shook her head slightly at her to let her know not to ask about the stranger outside. Adele looked away and kept her attention on the view outside the window. Sarah relaxed relieved that Adele's inquiring mind would be silent on the subject, but she was also glad that Adele had finally looked at her. She returned to her position in the corner and became the fly on the wall of this party. Unwanted, but she was there nonetheless.

The guests played games to pass time. Adele did not join in; Sarah suspected the child was too depressed to have fun. The guests all enjoyed their merrymaking, playing charades and other such thing, until a goblin entered and announced that an old fortune teller was outside the castle.

"A fortune teller?" Lady Ingram sounded disgusted. "Tell the wretch to be on her way!"

"Oh no!" Ella and Emma said together. "It would be so entertaining to have our fortunes told!" Ella suggested. "Indeed!" Emma agreed. "I wish to know our future!"

Lady Ingram rolled her eyes. "I can tell you your future. You will live a long life and never die. Now give me my silver for telling your future."

"Oh Mother it is only harmless fun!" Blanche persuaded. "I will go along with Ella and Emma, and we may each take our turns having our fortunes read." The three left and the Percy and Edward went along to make sure no harm befell the ladies. Lady Ingram followed too wishing to observe from a distance. When she left Adele watched the door apprehensively for a moment before looking at Sarah.

"Miss Sarah?" Adele said quietly.

"Yes?" Sarah stood and approached the small girl. "What's wrong Adele?"

Adele seemed scared to say. "The ladies said…" She was reluctant to speak.

"Did they say mean things about me Adele?"

Adele nodded tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you believe what they say about me?" Sarah said quietly scared of Adele's answer.

"No!" Adele said forcefully tears spilling over. She jumped up and hugged Sarah around her skirts. "Don't let Master marry that mean lady! She wants to send you away!"

Sarah picked her up and held her close. "That's entirely up to your master Adele." Sarah told her glumly. "I will always love you Adele, no matter what they say about me, and no matter where I am you will always be in my thoughts."

Adele kept crying and Sarah stroked her back gently.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Adele nodded eagerly to Sarah's question. Sarah carried her up to bed and stayed with her until she fell asleep. Sarah left her, but not before wishing for Adele to grow up free of Blanche's influence. She returned downstairs to check on the guests. They were all back in the study, and when Lady Ingram saw her she immediately chastised her.

"There you are you lazy thing!" Lady Ingram began saying. "The gypsy wants food in return for her services. Bring it to her at once!" Sarah nodded and bowed before exiting the room to prepare a small knapsack of food for the gypsy woman. She wondered if the old woman would tell Sarah her fortune too. Most likely if she wanted Sarah to owe her extra she would tell her something.

Sarah left the kitchens and ventured outside in search of the fortune teller. She saw a small fire in the clearing of the King's garden. She approached and found the old goblin woman wrapped in rags stoking the fire with a long stick. Wisps of curly white hair popped out from under her rag covered head. Her long nose was adorned with a gold ring, and had a greenish growth on the tip too. There was an eye patch over her left eye, and her right eye was as blue as the King's own eye.

"Good evening Ma'am." Sarah knelt down across from her. "I believe we owe you a meal." She offered her the small knapsack, but the old woman would not take it from Sarah.

The old crone was smoking a long pipe in her other hand. She stared at Sarah for a long moment before saying "What meal? I have not finished my services."

"Pardon?"

"I have not yet read your fortune young lady." The gypsy said. "I must finish my service before I honestly accept a meal."

Sarah smiled. "Is that so?" Sarah had never seen a gypsy like this in the Aboveground.

"Aye." The woman said. "You may be use to being cheated by gypsies in your human realm, but I hold standards to my craft!" She cackled proudly.

"Do you point out that I am human to prove your ability?" Sarah placed the knapsack by her side on the ground and listened to the old woman.

"No!" The old woman said haughtily smoking on her pipe furiously. "I could smell that on you before the divines told me." She paused in her smoking and looked up at Sarah. "From your face the divines tell me much more."

"What do they say?" Sarah said playing along.

She blew smoke rings toward Sarah that passed through Sarah's face. Sarah stopped herself from coughing and waited for the woman to speak for half a minute.

"You came here through wishing." The woman began saying. "A wish made in a desperate moment." She said dramatically, a little too dramatically Sarah thought.

"That is true." Sarah confirmed for her. "However do the divines not see my future?"

"Patience child!" The old crone snapped smacking Sarah on the head with the stick. "The past predicts the future!"

Sarah rubbed her stinging head.

"See!" The old woman continued. "I hit you, and now your head stings. Past makes the future!" She declared.

"Alright alright." Sarah said. She stopped rubbing her head as the sting wore off. "Tell me my past then."

The woman puffed out smoke for a moment before she spoke again. Her right eye closed as she concentrated.

"A sister you are, blessed with a tender heart that fought off all temptations, apart from one." The woman chuckled amused by Sarah's small rebellion. "Oh to be young!" The woman cried nostalgically before she continued on.

"A separation from your dear little brother is what spurred your temptation to flee. Flee to a place where you would be free of your brother's cruel mother. Your step-mother! A woman as wicked as all the fairy tales would say of her unfortunate breed."

"But what does this say about my future?"

"Aged in a time of misery gives you a tender heart, a heart that looks after the Goblin King's ward, and a heart that even loves his unruly subjects. However, the past does not tell me what love you hold for your new master."

Sarah stiffened, and the old crone cackled when she saw this change.

"Ah, but the present can tell me!" She said gleefully. "The past may say you care more for him than you would your former master, but the present says that you are unsure of your own feelings in regards to your master. For this is a new plain you have yet to experience."

"I am young." Sarah responded. "So there is little I have experienced in life, and much that I should be wary of."

"Wary?" The woman picked on that word. "Experience only comes to the unwary that learn from their mistakes. The cautious will never know what would come from their guarded desires."

"I would be miserable." Sarah told her. "I can't give in, and I never will."

"Are you so sure?" The old crone questioned. "I see determination in your face, but your opponent is formidable as well."

"The Goblin King?" Sarah asked.

"Aye." The woman answered. "He is formidable, with a will that will not surrender."

"What is the point of it?" Sarah questioned irritably. "He will marry Blanche Ingram, and then I will be sent away."

"Are you also a seer child?"

"No, but I can see plainly what direction their relationship is going."

"Why would you have to go away?" The woman smirked leaning her head back to blow smoke rings up into the air.

"Because his bride would demand it, and I would wish it for it as well!"

The woman looked back down immediately. She seemed surprised by Sarah's answer. "What do you mean child?"

"You are the seer." Sarah pointed out. "You tell me."

The old woman furrowed her brow at Sarah. "You are a cruel Sarah!" The woman said accusingly. "Give me my meal and be off with you!" She ordered.

Sarah picked up the small parcel and handed it over to the woman, and as the woman took it from her Sarah noticed something that stopped her from storming off. There was a medallion around the woman's neck, a horned medallion that Sarah had seen before. She stared at the eye patch then wondering if she removed it would she find a brown eye beneath it as she suspected. Sarah also wondered how the old woman knew her name when she had not introduced herself.

"Why do you linger still child? Be off!" The woman ordered again as she unwrapped the knapsack.

Sarah ignored her and reached for the eye patch pulling it off finding a brown eye beneath the black patch.

The woman stared at Sarah, surprised at first, but then amused. "You know me then?" The old crone said smirking.

Sarah smiled, although she was vexed with the King for his trickery. "Only if you remove that disguise your Majesty."

The King as the old woman removed her cloak and out popped the Goblin King.

"What a cruel trick to play on your guests!" Sarah chastised the King.

"Yes, but what a lovely opportunity to steal your thoughts without you knowing."

Sarah scowled at him and he changed his expression from amused to feigned innocence.

"Forgive me Sarah, of all people having you cross with me provides me the least bit of pleasure." He told her. "I would plead for days until you forgave me." He added.

"I'll think about it sir." She told him. "You've been nothing but a scoundrel since you came back, so it may take some time."

"Well, while you decide if I am forgivable tell me how have my guests been as I have been gone?"

"They remained entertained." She answered, and then she remembered the arrival of Mason. "And another man came today to see you." Sarah told him.

"Who?" Jareth was surprised by this bit of information.

"He's name Mason. I didn't invite him into the castle, forgive me if you wished me too, but he seemed strange…sir?!" Sarah was alarmed by the King's reaction. He was bent over, as though he had received a blow to his stomach. "Sir what's wrong?!"

"Sarah?" He sat down by the fire again. "Sit by my side Sarah." He requested.

Sarah did not hesitate. She sat down next to him and stared attentively at him.

Jareth kept his downs, away from hers, and he absently picked up one of her hands from her lap and held it gently.

"Where is he Sarah?" He asked as he began to stroke her hand. She felt like he petted her to comfort himself, like she used to do when she had a pet dog as a child.

"He's in the stables. I told him to wait there with some goblins keeping an eye on him."

"He met no one from the party?"

"No, sir." She assured him.

"But you saw him." Jareth realized. "You spoke with him. What did he say?"

"He said he was an old friend of yours." Sarah answered. "Is he? He seemed strange."

"What did he say exactly Sarah?" There sounded like a current of anger was forming beneath his quiet tone.

"He…he noticed I was human. He said I had…lovely flesh and he tried to touch me." She said quickly. "The goblins stopped him though and I sent him to the stables."

His grip on her hand tightened possessively. "I'll kill that man for coming back."

"Who is he?" Sarah wondered.

"I don't wish for you to know Sarah." He told her sternly. "I want to keep you away from such horrible things." He sighed and looked into her eyes at last.

"I wish we were away from here." He said hopefully. "I wish were on an island in the middle of a black sea. With only this fire and a thousand stars above us in the sky; reflecting back on themselves in the dark water. Just you and I trapped between two parallel worlds."

Sarah felt like she was there with the King, she wished she was there with him.

"Would you go with me Sarah, if I asked you to?"

"I would do anything to help you, as long as it was right." She answered honestly. "My loyalty belongs entirely to you."

"But only if its right." He said morosely releasing her hand and burying his face into his palms. "What if it was wrong Sarah? What would you do?"

Sarah was silent, and that gave him his answer.

"Of course, even I would not want anything to corrupt your purity Sarah."

Sarah wished to comfort him, to pet him like he pet her. She reached out toward him unthinkingly, and then she noticed she could not reach him. There was something pulling her back farther and farther away from him. The wind around her was increasing and she felt like a rug was pulling her along the ground.

"Jareth!" She screamed and he looked up instantly, alarm covering his face.

"Sarah!" He shouted reaching out, but unable to reach her as she felt back down to Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry that's been awhile since I updated. I hope to change that. Enjoy!**_

Gravity forced her head back cutting off her view of Jareth. Sarah was vertical now, and was falling headfirst toward the ground. Her scream split the frigid night air as she landed in a pile of snow.

Sarah thanked whatever being was looking out for her night. Although the snow was cold it had cushioned her fall. She sat up slowly as she regained her senses and shook the snow off her hair and face. When she opened her eyes she observed her surroundings cautiously.

A dense forest lay before her. The bare branches were shrouded in snow, and no sound came from within the forest. There was something familiar about these woods. Then she noticed that the darkness was incomplete here. A light source was coming from behind her, casting her frame in a long shadow on the ground. She turned her head slowly, and found the first sign of life staring right at her.

Sarah gasped unable to believe that what she saw was real. The little blonde boy looked as shocked as she was and they stared quietly at each other before Sarah broke the silence.

"Toby?!" She cried. Warm tears filled her eyes. "Toby it's me! Sarah!"

"Sarah?" He said quietly before tears began falling from his face too. "Sarah!" He went running to her through the snow and Sarah stood and caught him as he tripped through the snow. She lifted him up and hugged him tightly. She rubbed held the back of his head, happy to feel the soft curls in his hair again.

"You came back!" Her brother was ecstatic. "My wish came true!"

When Sarah heard that she gasped and pulled her head back to look at Toby. "You made a wish Toby?"

Toby nodded and pointed up at the sky. "On that star!" Sarah turned around, but Toby dropped his hand and scowled. "It flew away!" He complained.

Sarah was relieved to know how she came back home, but she was worried about the other person who would be here too. "Toby, where is your mother?"

Toby looked down on the ground. "Mommy's sick." He said quietly.

Sarah's eyes widened and she looked back at the large house she abandoned not too long ago. It was the same as it was before, grey and formidable, but the part where her room used to be was missing. A light was lit in Karen's room, and Sarah knew she would have to face her eventually.

Sarah would not enter the house until she knew for certain what was going on. She carried Toby over to a bench on the patio that Toby had been standing on when she first saw him. Sarah had not noticed it then, but she was beginning to see that Toby looked different than when she last saw him. Toby was a bit taller, and maybe older.

"Toby?" She asked after seating him on the bench. "How long have I been gone?"

He gaped at her. "You don't know?!" Sarah shook her head guiltily. "You've been gone almost a whole year!"

"A year?" Sarah felt queasy all of a sudden. She panted and bent over feeling anxiety bubbling in her stomach. "Oh my God!"

"How could you not know?" Toby was confused by Sarah's reaction. "Where did you go Sarah?"

"I-.." Sarah was nearly gasping for air. "I…I don't know how to explain it to you Toby." She said honestly. "I'm a bit overwhelmed by this though, so just give me a moment." She held her head as her panic stormed through her head.

A month Underground equaled a year Aboveground? How was that possible? Sarah was horrified that she left Toby for so long. No wonder Karen was ill, anything and so much could happen in a year. What had Toby gone through while she was gone? Could Karen be dying? What would happen to Toby if she left again and Karen passed away? No, she could not leave yet. She had problems she needed to settle here first.

"Sarah?" Toby asked worriedly.

"I'm alright Toby." She sniffed and wiped away her stray tears. "I just can't believe I missed your 10th birthday." She smiled sadly at him. "I haven't been a good sister to you have I?"

Toby looked down. He must have had a hard year. New school, no sister and a wicked mother was a bad formula to have in one's life.

"What did you do for your birthday?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing." Toby said. "They don't celebrate at school. Not even a candle to blow out."

Sarah sighed. "How was school?"

"It's awful!" Toby yelled. "The teacher's hit us when were bad! There's hardly anything to eat there!" He rested his head on his knees and cried out "I'm glad Mommy's sick! They let me leave to go see her!"

"Toby!" Sarah was shocked by his last two sentences. "Don't say things like that! That's as good as wishing she was dead!"

"You wish she was too!" Toby said spitefully.

"I used to, but that's a terrible thing to want Toby!" Sarah said fiercely. "You may not love her, but everyone deserves to live Toby, even if you hate them."

Toby was still sullen and crying bitterly. "She doesn't love me." He stated. "I bet she would wish me away."

Sarah lost her breath when she heard his last statement. Why did he have to use words that were too familiar to her? She never read Labyrinth to him, so he could not know the truth in his words. She did not know the truth when she read them, but now she knew the truth in the fairy tale. What stressed her most was that Karen had the potential to speak those words so idly that Toby could be gone forever, and if that happened he would be turned into a goblin.

"If she wished you away I would go with you Toby." Sarah promised him.

Toby looked at her, tears still brimming in his eyes. "Are you going to leave again?"

Sarah sighed. "I don't know Toby-."

"Take me with you if you do!" He said desperately. "I don't care where it is! Just take me with you!" He pleaded clinging onto her again.

Sarah hugged him back. She was close to crying all over again. No matter what happened, she would not abandon him again. Would Jareth let her keep him in the castle with her? She suspected he would, but his soon-to-be wife would not like this development. Sarah did not care about what Blanche wanted though; in fact Sarah wanted to see that smug elf cringe when she saw more humans in her future castle.

"I-." Sarah felt her courage rise like it had when she made her first wish. "I wish-!"

The back door slammed open. Sarah looked over and saw a young man, older than her by a few years. His blonde hair was cut short, he had steely grey eyes, square face with strong jaw, and a short beard growing from his side bangs and lining all around his jaw. He dressed like a minister; Sarah assumed he was one of the teacher's from Toby's school.

"Who is this young woman Toby?" The man asked.

Toby stood up quickly and said. "This is Sarah, she's my sister."

"Your sister?" The man looked her over. "Is she the one who ran away?"

Sarah stood too then. "I found employment far away from here about a year ago." She corrected. "There was little need for me since my brother was off to school. I was in town with my employer to see some of his relatives, and he allowed me to come and visit."

Toby glanced at her, confused because he saw how she arrived here, but thankfully he kept quiet.

The man kept staring at her. He seemed to be evaluating her.

"What is your name?" Sarah asked him.

"John." He answered. "I'm one of Toby's teachers."

Sarah smiled at him. He continued to frown at her.

"Thank you for traveling with him." Sarah said appreciatively, although she was wondering if he was one of the teachers that hit the students. "I was not aware of the situation here until Toby just informed me, I would like to stay and help anyway I can."

"Lady Karen has just requested tea." John told her. "Would you brew some for her?" He gestured toward the door to invite her inside.

"Of course." Sarah answered. She held Toby's hand as they entered the house. John closed the door behind them and watched Sarah as she reacquainted herself with the kitchen. The kitchen was still the same as she left it a month…year ago astoundingly. She found the kettle and filled it with water and placed it over the small flames on the gas stove.

Toby stayed with her in the kitchen sitting at the wooden table in the corner of the room by the backyard door. John went to the other and came back to the kitchen with a book and sat down with Toby at the table. Sarah guessed it was one of Toby's school books since John was having Toby read along with him. She did not want to disturb them, however she was curious as to why the other servants that had been here before were now gone. Perhaps Karen could no longer afford to keep them.

Sarah had the pot ready with the small bags of dried tea leaves waiting to be soaked in the steaming water. Once the kettle whistled she filled the pot and covered it quickly, and then placed it on a tray. She placed a tea cup and a saucer next to the pot. Sarah glanced at Toby and John and they were absorbed in the book. Sarah guessed that John was not one of the abusive teachers at Toby's school. Toby seemed to like John from what Sarah could see from their interaction. She glanced at the door wondering if John expected her to go alone to Karen's room. He was not paying any attention to her so Sarah assumed that she had to go alone to Karen's room.

Sarah used the servant's stairs in the kitchen to reach the second floor. This same stairwell used to reach up to the third floor annex where her room used to be, however now the way to former third floor was sealed off. Sarah looked away from there and moved down the hallway to Karen's room.

Light was flickering under the bedroom door. Sarah knocked softly on the wood and waited for Karen's response.

"Who's that?!" Karen demanded from within her chamber.

"Tea ma'am." Sarah answered clearly. She waited again for Karen to permit entry into the room.

"Come in." Karen said tiredly. Sarah pushed open the door and saw the back of Karen's blonde head, leaning back in her armchair in front of the fire. "Place the tray on the table there." Karen gestured to the small table by her chair. Sarah approached, quietly, and placed the tray gently on the wooden surface.

Sarah turned and began to walk away to leave until Karen said "No, you will stay until I finish my tea girl!" She ordered. "I can't stand the sound of that door opening more than it has to." Karen rubbed her forehead gently with her hand. "These migraines will kill me." She complained silently.

Sarah silently assented and stood a little behind Karen's chair where she was out of Karen's line of sight.

"Why do you hide?" Karen asked trying to look back at her. "Come here and pour me a cup of tea!"

Sarah nearly sighed. She assented again and poured the tea into the white tea cup. Karen used the opportunity to look at the girl serving her, and when her eyes met Sarah's they nearly bugged out of their sockets.

Sarah was equally shocked as she saw what a year's absence had done to Karen. Her hair was greyer now, and she looked so much frailer than Sarah could ever remember. Her wrinkled face was no longer covered in layers of heavy makeup Karen. Sarah had never seen her step-mother in a state like this before.

"Karen?" Sarah said out of surprise and she hushed quickly when Karen began to glare at her.

"You!" She screeched. "You were dead!" She accused pointing her finger at her face. "You disappeared and left me with that burden!" Karen grabbed for the half filled tea and threw it at Sarah.

Sarah jumped back and held up her hands to block the flying cup. It hit her and fell down the front of her dress spilling the hot tea onto her.

"Karen, please." Sarah said lifting up her hands. She backed up to the wall by the door. "I didn't mean to startle you-." An arm snaked in through the door and pulled her out from the room. John stepped inside after he pulled Sarah out and closed the door behind him. Sarah listened as she heard Karen shouting curses at John. She thanked him silently for his intervention.

"Sarah?" Toby stood a ways from her down the hallway. "Is Mom okay?"

Sarah composed her face and said to Toby "She wans to be left alone right now Toby." Sarah came up over to him "Why don't we go downstairs and read from one of your books?" Toby nodded and Sarah smiled at him and led him away from the chaos.

They sat together with a blanket in front of the fire in the living room. Toby read aloud from his storybook as Sarah followed along with him. Toby began to snooze after 15 minutes of waiting leaving Sarah to wait for nearly a half hour until John finally came back downstairs.

John stared for a moment at Sarah and Toby sleeping halfway on her lap. He smiled a little at her and then said "He's very fond of you."

Sarah smiled tentatively. "I missed him very much while I was gone." Sarah told him looking down at Toby's sleeping face. "If I could have taken him with me I would have."

"I must apologize." John began saying. "Your relationship with your stepmother is obviously a strained one. I can understand your need to find employment that is not nearly as hostile."

"Thank you." Sarah told him. "But I did leave without saying goodbye. That's as good as running away." Sarah sighed. The guilt she felt for leaving Toby for a year prevailed over her.

"Toby never seemed to doubt that you would return."

"I may be leaving the employment of my current master within the year." Sarah told John somberly. "He will marry and not have much need for me anymore. Perhaps I will be able to see Toby after I find new employment."

"I am sorry to hear that." John told her. "Will you need help in finding new employment?"

Sarah wondered if John knew of a position for her. "If you know of anything close to Toby then I would be glad to know of it."

"Not at this moment, but I can write you a letter if I hear of anything." John told her. "Where does your current Master reside?"

Sarah could not think of a way to explain away why John could not write a letter to her. Her mouth was agape and she would need to fill it with words soon in order to avoid arousing his suspicion. Fortunately something thudded against the window distracting John from Sarah's internal panic.

"What was that?" John looked out and Sarah joined him after she placed Toby gently down on his side. She looked out and saw nothing, and then she looked to John and saw small cuts on his face.

"Did Karen scratch you?" Sarah asked in alarm. She reached out toward his face, but John brushed her hand away.

"It is nothing." He started to turn away, but Sarah stopped him.

"There is still warm water in the kettle, and we can put it to good use by cleaning up those cuts." Sarah grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. John rolled his eyes and muttered about how women must always act like mothers.

Sarah poured the steaming water into a bowl and found a clean wash cloth to dab into the water. John allowed her to clean the scratches on his face although his arms were crossed and he kept his eyes away from hers.

Sarah then wondered if this was too forward of her. It reminded her of when the Goblin King healed the cuts on her hand, but he had only touched her as he examined the wounds. If she had the power to heal cuts as Jareth did this would not be as awkward for John as she cleaned his face. She looked more closely at John's face while his eyes were away from hers. John's face held no feminine or pointed features like the Jareth's, however John's Grecian profile and icy grey eyes made him a worthy contender in Sarah's opinion. Perhaps a fae woman would even be taken in by John's handsome face.

Sarah soaked the rag in the remaining water after she finished, and while she was not looking John took the time to examine her more closely. He watched her as she put the kitchen back in order, placing the kettle back on the stove and flushing the remaining water down the sink. After hanging up the soaked rag to dry she looked over to John and saw him observing her. She met his eyes and he smiled and spoke to her.

"Sarah do you enjoy working with children?"

"I do." Sarah answered. "I love the little girl that I'm looking after now."

"Have you ever considered being a school teacher?" John asked her seriously.

Sarah pondered that for a moment. "I don't know. I did teach Toby how to read, but I have only ever been a caretaker."

"If managed that than you would make an excellent teacher." John told her. "I hope to open my own school someday. My current place of employment lacks the ability to care for the ones we look after." He said honestly.

"Perhaps I could teach at your school." Sarah suggested.

"I would make a school and orphanage, however my funding is lacking at the moment." John said to her. "The day I create my school I'll send a letter to you, and you can come and work as a teacher."

Sarah smiled at him and wondered if this was what her new life would be after leaving the Goblin King. Although it was doubtful the school would be made within the year it was still something for her to hope for. It was good she had something to look forward to, but what waited for her back in the Goblin Kingdom remained a dark cloud over her life.

Another dark cloud was brooding in the forest. It hovered over the head of a white barn owl. The creature watched the conversation in the kitchen from afar with ruffled feathers. It's feet shifted impatiently on the branch, wishing to lash out on an unsuspecting creature. However, it could only watch from afar as his mate was being courted.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Record update time? I was inspired this morning after reading the reviews so I started writing the next chapter. Please enjoy and sorry about any bad grammar._**

**Chapter 7**

Sarah watched over Toby as he slept in bed. John had forgotten to ask her what her new master's address, and so Sarah used the chance to say that Toby needed to go to bed. John did ask how long she would be staying in the house, and Sarah answered saying she would go into town and speak with her master about how long she would be permitted to remain. She hated to lie to John since he was kind to Toby and to her, but she did not know how to resolve this situation.

Sarah wanted to bring Toby back with her to the Labyrinth, however she did not know if Jareth would allow this for her. She believed he would since Jareth was fond of children, but she did not know how she would call upon him to help her. Another wish might do the trick, but she felt hesitant again. If she wished herself and Toby away to the Goblin King would they belong entirely to him? Then Jareth would be the one to decide their fate after he married Blanche. Although Sarah trusted him she wished to remain independent of him in this situation. He already owned too much of her heart and soon he would be forced to send her away. If she had to leave she wished to leave on her terms not his.

Sarah sighed and glanced out the single window in Toby's room. The moonlit snow cast reflected light into the small room. The air in the room was frigid, even with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders Sarah felt cold.

_"As your slave I will not allow you to feel cold again."_

"Liar." Sarah said aloud as she heard his vow echo faintly in her head. Her grasp tightened on the blanket as she sat huddled over in her chair.

The door opened slowly, Sarah looked over expecting to see John checking on her and Toby, but instead she saw Karen.

Sarah jumped up from her seat and stared at Karen. Karen was stilled dressed in her bedclothes from before, but with a thick robe to protect her thin frame from the cold. Karen looked at Sarah with an annoyed expression, and then stepped into the room shutting the door behind her.

"What brings you here Karen?"

Karen walked slowly over to the foot of Toby's bed and sat down on the edge of it. She looked down at her sleeping son and did not speak.

"Karen?" Sarah's becoming anxious then. "What are you doing?"

"Checking on my son." Karen answered angrily. "I can't have an old servant tainting him again." Karen glared at Sarah then. "Where did you run off to last year?"

Sarah stared back defiantly. "I found work far away from here." She said honestly.

"Where and for who?" Karen pressed.

"I won't tell you." Sarah said. "You'll just tell them lies." Karen would do anything to hurt Sarah again.

"I only tell the truth, and the truth is my servant, no, my step-daughter ran away from home." Karen told her mockingly. "And her poor sick step-mother dearly wishes for her to stay, and remain." She added threateningly. "I can't afford to pay for staff anymore Sarah, and I can barely afford to keep Toby in school, so either you come back and keep this house running, or I send Toby away for good."

"You wouldn't dare." Sarah said softly, not believing Karen's threats.

"You little witch!" Karen snarled. "I kept you in this house, and this is how you repay me?! I wish I had a child that listened to my orders and didn't need school! That would be better than you and Toby!"

Sarah stared at Karen horrified for a brief moment before a great rush of wind thrust the window open. Both Karen and Sarah covered their face as the wind circulated roughly through the room. Sarah was pushed against the wall by the force of the wind and Karen braced herself on Toby's bed to stop from falling over. When the wind finally left the room Sarah opened her eyes and immediately saw that Toby was no longer under the covers of his bed.

"Toby?" Sarah cried softly. "No…how could-?!" Sarah turned to accuse Karen of what she did, but instead she cried out again at the sight she saw before her.

A familiar little elf was in the room with her and Karen. "Hello Mother." Adele said as she curtsied for Karen.

Karen stared dumbfounded at the little elf before her. "Mother?" She repeated.

Adele giggled and stepped forward to touch Karen's face. She stared until Karen was trapped in her gaze.

"Yes, I am your daughter. I am your sweet little Adele." She told her sweetly. "I love you, and I swear to take care of you and listen to you. I will even stay at home to take care of you instead of going to school."

"Yes." Karen said dreamily.

"You love me very much." Adele told her.

"I do." Karen said happily.

Adele smiled sweetly at Karen. "It's time for you to sleep Mother." Adele told her. "Lie down on the bed." Karen obeyed and Adele pulled the blankets over so she would be warm. "Sleep now Mother and we'll play together tomorrow."

Sarah stared in shock as Adele pulled the final bits of the blanket over to cover Karen's sleeping form. "Adele?" Sarah said quietly.

Adele turned and smiled sweetly at Sarah. She rushed over and hopped into Sarah's arms.

"Sarah!" She said happily snuggling Sarah.

"Adele?" Sarah hugged her close and pressed her face into Adele's soft curls. "What has happened?"

Adele pulled back and looked at Sarah. "Your step-mother wished Toby away, so I took his place."

"Oh no Adele! Not Karen!" Sarah could not believe this was happening. She almost felt pity for Karen who suffer greatly once Adele had grown up and no longer needed Karen. Sarah would worry more for Adele though, and she would miss the little girl greatly.

"Don't worry!" Adele hopped out of Sarah's arms. "Everything will be fine, and now I'll get to grow up, and so when I come back to the Underground I'll be a proper lady!"

"That's wonderful for you Adele, but where is Toby?" Sarah asked worryingly.

"He is in the Goblin City." Adele told her and then she glanced quickly out the window. "Master is waiting for you."

Sarah followed Adele's line of sight and saw a barn owl watching them from the tree branches.

Sarah looked down at Adele tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Is this goodbye for now Adele?"

Adele was looking glum now too. "For now, but Master said human years pass quickly for our kind."

"So we'll be together again soon?"

"That's what Master said." Adele answered. "Bye bye Sarah!" She hugged Sarah again around her skirts.

"Goodbye Adele." Sarah said holding back her tears and wishing Adele an easy few years with Karen. She stroked her curly hair one last time before stepping away from her and leaving the room. She walked downstairs and past through the living room where John slept on the sofa with a book in his hands.

"Goodbye John." Sarah said quietly. "I hope that your school comes to life, and I wish you a good life." She said earnestly, watching him as he rested not knowing of what event shad just taken place. Sarah entered the kitchen leaving John to his dreams before stepping out the back door.

Sarah stepped out into the yard, snow crunched under her feet. She looked around in the branches trying to find where the Goblin King was perched.

"Jareth?" She called out looking around for some sign of life in the sleeping woods. Sarah then saw something red and round lying on the snow. It was a plump, red berry that followed a trail of berries leading into the woods. Sarah followed the trail laughing out loud at the dramatics of the Goblin King.

"Just like Adele's story." She said chuckling quietly as she traveled further into the woods. The woods were thick around the perimeter of their domain, but as she traveled further in the number of trees lessened as the berries led her to a dead meadow within the woods. A frozen stream cut through the empty space, and a thick branch hanging over the icy stream is where a familiar owl perched patiently waiting for her arrival.

"Hello Jareth." She said and the owl cooed softly in response. The only two breathing creatures within the forest.

Sarah stared at Jareth, wondering why he did not change back to his normal form to greet her. Then she remembered how her story for Adele had ended.

Sarah scowled at him and the owl hooted a few times as though it were chuckling.

"I should never doubt your attention to details." Sarah held out her arm as an invitation for him. He flew off the branch at once and landed gracefully on her arm.

Sarah laughed and stroked his feathers softly. He stared up expectantly at her and she laughed softly.

"You are far too cruel to me to be deserving of a kiss." She told him archly and he hooted again protesting her words.

Sarah smiled at the little owl perched on her arm. "If you say I must then I suppose I have no choice." She kissed the brow of his owl form and suddenly he vanished and the wind blew again, but not as fiercely as before and when she looked up again the Goblin was bowing before her.

"Hello Sarah." Jareth said reverently before rising up from his bow. "How dare you," He began saying mockingly "taking an absence without your master's approval." He said disapprovingly.

"I have only been gone a few hours." Sarah returned. "I would hardly call that an absence."

"True, but you have not earned a leave yet from me to vanish so quickly and so abruptly." He scowled at her then. "Your timing for such a vanishing was ill chosen as well."

"It is hardly my fault." She told him. "My brother wished for me to return and so I returned."

"Yes, I have been expecting this wish from him for a while now, his mother even made the same wish repeatedly during your absence before he made it."

"She did? But how was I not returned then?" Sarah wondered.

"Your wish to never be found by her override her wish to find you, and so you remained hidden in my castle."

"Where is my brother now?"

"He is with the goblins, and I believe he is enjoying himself with them."

"I can't wait to see him again." She told Jareth so he would promptly return them to the Labyrinth.

"But Sarah, I hired you to look after Adele, and now she is gone to fulfill her purpose in life." He reminded her. "What am I to do with you now that your wish has been fulfilled?"

Sarah had not realized that detail when Adele appeared, and now dread filled her stomach as she realized her time with the Goblin King was at its end. She hated that she could not leave as she wished to, and now she was at his mercy.

"I suppose I can no longer serve you." Sarah said loud enough to be heard by him.

"True, and now your brother is in my possession as well." Sarah looked at him in alarm. "Do not worry Sarah, he is safe in the Goblin City, but the laws of my land forbid me from returning him to Earth until his mother recalls her actions at the end of Adele's tenure."

"So, I cannot see him again?"Sarah said angrily. The Goblin King had pushed her far too much this time.

"Sarah-." He began saying, but Sarah cut him off.

"No! I can't this anymore!" She snapped. "I will speak now or never speak to you again!"

Jareth stared at her and nodded to say that he would hear her speak.

"I have served you loyally for nearly two months. I have made Adele a well mannered little girl. I have done as you asked, and yet you have treated me so cruelly!" She accused.

Jareth stared at her silently waiting for her to continue.

"You could not let me reject these feelings that you have put upon me to accept. You let my heart grow fond for you during your absence and you still seek me out to elicit these feelings and all the while you are courting another right before my eyes. Why do I still love you now? You will leave me for a woman you do not love, and now you have taken my only brother away from me! Why after all that you have done!"

"Sarah." He said warningly reaching out to grasp her arms.

"No!" She said trying to push his hands away from her. "I am free of you now! I longer serve you as Adele is longer with you! You cannot make me stay by your side any longer!"

"I will not force you to stay Sarah!" He said holding onto her she tried to pull away. "Listen to me!" He struggled to keep her within his grasp. "Listen to me now as the last command of your master!" He entreated.

Sarah stopped her struggle against him and stared up at him waiting to hear his final words before she fled from him for good.

"Sarah," He began "I will admit I have been cruel to you, far too cruel than you ever deserved, but you were the one that first looked at me with such cruelty in your eyes." He pulled her closer to him. "The night of the fire I wished for you to see my feelings for you, but I saw your hesitation that held back your ability to see my intentions. I cursed that expression your eyes held and knew I had no choice but to act at once to change your eyes from their hesitance to reveal their inner fondness. I decided to ally myself with you're jealously to reveal those hidden feelings you held for me. Blanche was used as a tool to accomplish this end, but I made one miscalculation in my pursuit of you." He admitted.

Sarah stared wonderingly at him. His grip on her had eased as he realized that he had her complete attention. Jareth held her against his chest and raised a hand to cup her face.

"I realized that you would soon flee out of anger if I did not reveal my feelings for you soon. Then you vanished before my eyes and I glimpsed at your future here if you were to leave me for this realm. I can longer allow the risk of you leaving me before I confess my feelings to you Sarah."

"Sir-." She began saying.

"No." He cut off. "Know me only as Jareth as I am no longer your master. I beg of you now as your servant to remain with me. Return with me to my kingdom as my bride." He begged her desperately pressing his head to hers. "I cannot live without you now Sarah. You are mine as I am now yours. Please answer me Sarah."

Sarah stood silently for a moment. In that time the pain her heart had endured throughout these trials vanished from her. Joy filled her mind as she realized that she was always his intended, but she would pay him back for his previous antics. For now though, she would enjoy this moment with him.

Sarah raised her arms to embrace him around his torso. Jareth wrapped his cloak around her as she entered his embrace.

"You are so cold." Jareth said. "How can you have forgotten to wrap a cloak around yourself before leaving the house?"

"Because I knew you would be here to keep me warm as you promised." She teased.

Jareth chuckled. "I will always be here, but where will you be?" He asked her still waiting for an answer from you.

Sarah smiled and pulled back to look at him. "With you." She said simply.

Jareth grinned and raised her up in his arms and spun her around in the frozen meadow. Sarah giggled at his antics and laughed till he paused and he began to lower her again and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before he could place her back on the ground.

Jareth accepted her kiss gratefully and held her up against him as he kissed her back. Sarah kissed his lips, then the corners of his lips, and his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sarah…" He murmured against her hair. "I finally found you, and I won't allow any force in this world to take you from me."

"What force would dare intervene?" Sarah said as he let her feet touch the ground again. She smiled up at him as he looked down at her with a somber expression.

"I swear that nothing will take you away from me." He repeated to her. "I'll always care for you and you alone."

"I know." Sarah said touching her hand to his face and giving his lips a quick kiss before saying. "Let's go home now Jareth."

Jareth grinned at her. "Yes, my little wife." He said trying out the word. "Your brother is waiting eagerly for you as we dally here."

They transported back to the Underground in a swirl of wind and snow where Toby and the goblins waited for their return to the Goblin City, and another creature was also waiting for the dear couple to return.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here's another update. I have midterms this week so I may not update very soon, but don't worry more updates will come.I hope you like this chapter as the drama begins to escalate.  
**_

Sarah was watching the remaining guests leave from a window in the library. Their carriages were being laden with all their parcels as they said their final goodbyes to Jareth. The Ingram's were showing noticeable difficulty in concealing their frustration. The expected proposal had not been delivered and so they would leave jilted. If they knew who had gained the King's affection they would have left far angrier than they appeared now.

Jareth had wished to announce their engagement as soon as they returned, however Sarah persuaded him not to claiming they were not yet engaged. Sarah laughed remembering his frustrated face after she said this to him when they returned.

"Sarah, do you not love me?" Jareth asked moments after they reappeared within the labyrinth walls. "You refuse me after I asked you to return as my bride? Are you fickle?"

"No Jareth." Sarah said as she stepped out of his grasp. "I love you alone, but you have done nothing to properly court me. You have only made me jealous and so I do not believe us to be engaged yet."

It was dark when they returned, however Sarah could still see him scowling as he listened to her. "Sarah you are being cruel to me again, but this time with intention."

"You were cruel to me these past few weeks." Sarah reminded. "I am only returning the favor."

Jareth huffed and stared skeptically at her. "Shall I profess my love for you in the stars?" He asked sarcastically. "Or must I throw myself headlong off the edge of the universe just to prove my love for you?"

"You must not do anything as extreme as that!" Sarah cried wrapping her arms around him again. "I only wish for us to wait." She told him.

"And how long must we wait?" Jareth asked holding onto her so she would not flee from his grasp again.

Sarah thought for a moment. "I would say a month at least."

"A month?!" He exclaimed. Jareth sighed and Sarah smirked realizing her power over him. "And then I am allowed to claim you as my bride?"

"Claim?" Sarah said looking up at him. "You must propose, and I must yes."

"Vexing creature..." Jareth muttered without disagreeing to her terms. "The day after you say yes I shall demand that we marry at once." He warned her.

"If I say yes then I will marry you the next day." Sarah promised. "Does that satisfy you?" Sarah asked.

"Hardly," Jareth answered "but within this short month you'll wish you agreed to marry me at this moment." He warned her. "I am proficient at courting my dear Sarah. You'll wish to lay claim to me at once."

"Yes, but I have strong patience Jareth." Sarah reminded. "I can wait a month."

Jareth smirked himself and said ominously "We shall see."

Sarah did wonder how Jareth would act within this short month. They agreed that his 'courtship' of her would begin after all the guests had departed. She looked forward to spending more time with him; however she still had a child to look after.

Toby was ecstatic to be in Labyrinth instead of with Karen or at his old school. He did ask Sarah though if John was alright when he first saw her, and Sarah told him that she believed that John was alright when she left. It was at that time Sarah noticed a dark look pass over Jareth's face when John was mentioned. She assumed at that moment Jareth was jealous of her brief interaction with John. She almost laughed realizing that his jealousy was probably stronger than her own. Perhaps it acted as an ally for her as well.

"Sarah?" Toby was standing in the doorway of the library.

She smiled at him and gestured for him to join her by the window. He hurried over and looked out at Labyrinth.

"Is this really our home now Sarah?" He asked in an awed tone.

"Yes Toby." Sarah said pushing back his blonde bangs from his face. "You're has grown far too long. When was the last time you had it cut?" It was almost past his shoulders. "It's almost a mane."

"And what is wrong with manes?" Toby and Sarah jumped unaware of the Goblin King's arrival in the room.

Toby flinched a little when Jareth grinned at him. He had always been shy, but he did his best to act unafraid. Sarah did not know if this was to be braver than his sister or because he felt a need to act manly in front of Jareth.

"What do you think of my kingdom Tobias?" Jareth addressed Toby formally.

Toby gaped at the King at first, but then quickly said "I like it a lot!"

Jareth looked down at Toby approvingly. "Your sister is as fond of Labyrinth as well. Perhaps she would be willing to give you a tour." He suggested.

"Really?" Toby stared at Sarah eagerly. "Can you show me the Labyrinth now?"

Sarah smiled down at Toby and nodded. "Let's go while the day is still bright." She glanced at Jareth wondering if he would accompany them.

"Unfortunately I have some minor business to attend to at the moment." Jareth said. "I hope to be able to join you both for dinner later on." He bowed to them before vanishing from sight.

Sarah took Toby's hand and led him to the outside of the castle. She decided to wander through the gardens first in search of Hoggle before treading through the Labyrinth. Toby pranced around happily and Sarah felt a small pain in her heart as she was reminded of Adele.

Toby glanced at her again and she hid her sudden despair and was happy to see Hoggle not too far away from them, killing small little fairies with his sprayer. Toby looked and stared when Sarah pointed him out to Toby, and they hurried along to greet Hoggle and Sarah introduced him to Toby.

Toby was about a foot and a half taller than Hoggle. They stared at each other curiously as Sarah made the introductions and shook hands. Sarah invited Hoggle to join them for a walk through the Labyrinth and Hoggle accepted desiring a break from his work.

Toby asked Hoggle many questions walking ahead of Sarah with the small dwarf as he led them through the Labyrinth. Sarah smiled as she watched their interaction. Toby would have a friend in Hoggle, and perhaps the other goblins would enjoy Toby's company as well. She hoped it was enough to make up for her sudden absence from his life. Sarah sighed, Toby had not expressed any anger toward her, but she was certain that he must bear some resentment. If only he would say so.

Sarah noticed the entryway to the grove of peach trees and again she thought of Adele during her lesson with Jareth. It made her stop in her tracks as she remembered the little elfin girl. Her heart was happy to be reunited with Toby, but that could not overpower its ache over missing Adele. Sarah sighed and looked back to where Hoggle and Toby should have been but was empty with empty trails all around her.

"Toby?!" She called out. "Hoggle?!" No response came looking for her. "Oh dear…" Sarah said worriedly. She did not have the yarn that she used to navigate through the labyrinth, and to wander any further without a guide could be risky. If she became too lost only Jareth would be able to find her and he was busy until dinnertime. The peach grove was just there so she decided to wait under the trees until Hoggle or Toby noticed her absence and came back looking for her.

Sarah sat under the same tree where she had first met the Goblin King. She inhaled the sweet scent of the peaches as she recalled that day. Who knew that their first encounter would lead to this love story? She wondered if he loved her at first sight, or perhaps if it was after their first conversation. It made her feel giddy to think about it, but it was interrupted by a growl from her stomach.

Sarah put hand to her stomach. It was not a painful ache, but the peaches in the trees now seemed irresistible to her. She did not need the sustenance, but she was craving a bite from at least one peach. Sarah stood and reached up for one that was hanging in a low branch and plucked it from its stem. She lifted the fuzzy fruit to her nose and inhaled the scent before taking a generous bite.

Sarah swallowed the fruit and instantly felt drowsier than she did before. She nearly fell to the ground if her hand hadn't caught her before she landed. _Was it poisonous? _She thought worriedly as she leaned back onto the ground entirely. Her eyes were glazed and beginning to see the world morph and change colors all around her.

"Jareth…" She said softly trying to reach out without anything to grab onto as she sank further into the imaginings of the poisoned peach. It frightened and she nearly began to hyperventilate, but then she felt someone stroking her hair to calm her. Sarah looked to see who it was and gasped when she saw Helen, still as young as when Sarah knew her, smiling at her and petting her head gently. Sarah smiled back and began to relax knowing Helen was watching over her now. Slowly she fell asleep as the world swirled before her for an endless time and she was only roused out of her slumber by the cracking of a branch.

Her body opened her eyes in alarm and looked around her for any threats in sight. It hurt her head as she looked around so quickly; she stopped and looked up to Helen to see if she saw anything. Helen was staring at something in the grove and Sarah followed her eyes and saw what had awoken her. She nearly panicked again when she also recognized the woman with them in the grove.

The woman seemed to tower over her. She did not stand directly over Sarah, but she did stare intently at Sarah's form. Her long dress was tattered around the hem, and although it appeared to be brown it seemed to be stained from the abuses it lived through. Her head was cocked to the side, all her tangled mess of black hair hanging over the side it followed. It reached all the way down to her waist. The face of the woman was what alarmed Sarah the most when she saw the woman staring at her. It was the same face that stared at her through her bedroom window when she first arrived here.

Sarah breathing increased out of fear, fear that was tripled from the venom dripping from the peaches bite mark. The woman did not move toward or away from Sarah. She stared intently with a menacing expression. The woman had an expression trapped between scowling and snarling like a feral cat. She was shifting on her feet two as if she was uncertain to charge at Sarah or flee from the grove.

Sarah looked to Helen for reassurance who was staring boldly at the wild woman. Helen's gaze did not waver from the savage woman's. Helen was willing the woman not to attack. Sarah had faith in Helen's will, and so Sarah calmed a little even though she wished to flee or scream for help, but she felt like she was submerged within her own body, suffocated by the poison circulating through her veins until it lost its potency. The only action she felt control over was her eyes and thought process as she trembled internally at the sight of the savage woman.

The woman's lips seemed to be leaning more toward a snarl now as she approached Sarah. She ducked down on the ground and crawled on all fours toward Sarah. She looked Sarah over, even sniffed the half eaten peach on the ground before throwing it away with disgust. Then the woman hovered over Sarah's face and stared her directly in the eye.

Sarah then saw the woman's light green eyes, almost as light as Sarah's. Her face appeared rounder than Sarah's, but Sarah began to realize that she resembled this strange woman. If her face was clean and her hair was combed Sarah was certain they would almost look identical. She wondered if what she saw in the woman's face was affected by the peaches toxin, but she could not contemplate this further when a noise captured hers and the woman's attention.

"Sarah?!" Toby and Hoggle were crying out for her. The woman glanced in alarm down at Sarah before fleeing hastily down a pathway away from Toby's and Hoggle's voices.

Suddenly Toby came charging into her view. Hoggle followed after and his face looked at Sarah with deep alarm. Toby cried her name again and again, but Hoggle hushed him saying they needed Jareth's help in this matter. Hoggle told Toby to stay with Sarah while he fetched help.

Sarah wished she could scream to say no! The mad woman was in the labyrinth with them and was not far off. "Helen warn them!" she wished to say, but Helen had not spoken since she appeared to comfort Sarah. Could spirits not speak?

Hoggle left without hearing her silent pleas. She prayed that the woman would not return when she could not protect Toby from her, but if Helen kept her away as she laid there paralyzed then she little to worry about for Toby.

Fortunately in the time she was left alone with Toby the woman did not return to harm Sarah or Toby. Jareth appeared with Hoggle at his side and immediately knelt down by Sarah's side.

"How could ye not have warned her about the peaches?" Hoggle said holding up the peach she had bitten into. "These things could even knock out a creature the size of Ludo."

"I know!" Jareth said placing a hand on Sarah's face. "I was foolish and forgot."

"Jareth…" Sarah tried to speak.

"She said something!" Toby exclaimed.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked. "Are you alright?"

"Woman!" She tried to warn. "Mad woman!"

"Hardly understand the little lady." Hoggle commented. "That peach has her dazed."

"I am aware." Jareth said satirically. "I'll take us back to the castle." Jareth said lifting her up in his arms before teleporting everyone to his den. He placed Sarah on the sofa and ordered Hoggle to fetch a bowl with cool water and a clean rag. Helen was still there watching over Sarah by Jareth's side.

"Her forehead is sweating." Jareth said worriedly. "I am sorry Sarah but the peach must run its course."

Sarah groaned wishing this would end.

Hoggle returned with the water and the rag. Jareth immediately soaked the rag and ringed it out before wiping the perspiration from Sarah's brow. Helen was touching her hand throughout the whole process and Sarah grasped onto it thankful that her friend had remained with her.

"Sarah?" Jareth brought her attention back to him. "Listen to me." He said his gaze intensifying on hers.

_He's going to beguile me. _Sarah realized before her mind was captured by his will.

"Rest Sarah…" He said gently. "Rest until the peach is gone from you." Sarah felt a weight on her gaze, but she fought against it. Helen was grasping her hand more tightly, and if she rested Helen would be gone by the time she woke up.

"No…" Sarah begged. "Let Helen stay." She tried to say. Her eyes had shut but she was still consciously fighting off the desire to sleep.

"Sarah, stop fighting." Jareth urged her. "I will be here when you wake up." He said reassuringly.

"Helen…" Sarah moaned. Helen still stroked Sarah's hand as she was beginning to fall asleep. Sarah held onto that sensation before she faded away into slumber.

When Sarah began to felt herself waking up from her Jareth and peach induced slumber she immediately clutched her hand to try and feel Helen grasping it. However, her hand was empty. Sarah panicked and roused instantly leaning up and crying out.

"Helen!" Sarah looked around the room and saw no sign of her departed friend.

"Sarah?" She turned and saw Jareth in chair sitting by where he head had been resting on the sofa. He stood and joined her on the sofa. "You're crying?" He said wiping away a tear that falling from her eye. "What's wrong?"

Sarah began shaking. It felt so real. Had she only imagined Helen in the grove with her? Was the woman a figment of her imagination too? She couldn't be…she left when Toby and Hoggle appeared.

"Sarah what is wrong?" Jareth demanded seeing her crumble emotionally before him.

"Helen's gone." She said quietly. "Helen's gone." She said again with more conviction.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her. "Who is Helen?"

Sarah leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "My old friend." She told him. "She was a governess like me, but she passed away a few years ago." She explained. "I thought I saw her when I was under the influence of the peach. I could feel her holding my hand!" She cried before she began to sob in his arms.

Jareth remained silent while she cried her sorrow out. She had not cried for Helen since her passing, but this incident made all the feelings of loss real for Sarah again.

"I'm sorry Sarah." Jareth said. "It's my fault for not warning you about the peaches in that grove. I should have when we first met there."

"It's alright." Sarah told him. "Without Helen being there I might have gone mad from panic."

"The hallucinations the peach causes are quite terrifying." Jareth said.

"No…" Sarah began saying as she remembered the whole experience. "The mad woman came into the grove before Hoggle and Toby arrived." She told him. "She kept staring at me and then she came up close and looked me right in the eye."

"That must have only been your imagination gone wild." Jareth told her. "That crazed woman must have left a heavy impression on you and so you imagined her in the grove with you."

Sarah shook her head unable to believe. "She threw the peach though. It was on the other side of the grove." She insisted.

"It must have rolled far away when you fell, perhaps bouncing out of your hand. The ground is sloped there so it makes sense if it did roll away from you."

"But-" His logic was winning over her argument. "She looked just like me." Sarah told him finally and when she pulled back she saw a brief look of panic pass over his face before it became composed again.

Jareth saw that she noticed and so he said to her "I hate to imagine you…my angel as appearing as crazed as that feral savage."

"Who is she?" Sarah asked. He did not wish her to know before, but now she wondered why this woman was kept here in the labyrinth. "Why is she here?"

"She is nothing but a clever mad woman who often escapes her prison." Jareth told her. "People run my labyrinth often to try and win back their children. She was a challenger with a will that refused to leave after she lost." He explained. "That is all you need to know of her existence Sarah." He did not want her to ask anymore on the matter.

Sarah sighed. "I hardly feel safe knowing she's here." She told Jareth. "What if she hurts Toby?"

"I won't allow that Sarah." He promised. "Her hatred is only for me and me alone, and you have already saved me from her wrath."

"She looked like she wanted to hurt me." Sarah told him. "She looked like she hated me."

"It was only your imagination." Jareth told her again. "You do not need to fear her."

"But Jareth-!"

"Sarah please." Jareth begged. "It has been a trying day and you gave me quite a scare."

"I'm sorry." Sarah said. "I lost track of Toby and Hoggle and so I decided to wait in the grove until they came back. I didn't know those peaches were poisonous."

"I am sorry I forgot to warn you." Jareth said sincerely. "It is my fault that this happened."

"It is alright." Sarah told him. "I don't think I'll wish to go near them now."

"It is good that you will avoid them, but pay more attention when you're in the labyrinth." Jareth scolded. "I don't wish to lose you in there."

"I was distracted." Sarah said. "When I saw the peach grove I thought of Adele, and I stopped to think of her before I noticed Toby and Hoggle were gone."

Jareth frowned at Sarah and took her hand in his. "You have experienced two bad days. First Adele leaves and then you bite into one of those horrid peaches."

"Can you see how Adele is faring?" Sarah wondered.

"Would you like to see?" He asked her smiling again. "I planned on giving this to you after dinner." A crystal appeared in his free hand and he offered it to Sarah who picked it up tentatively. She gazed into its depths and saw an image of Adele appear. Adele was playing in the snow while Karen watches her from the patio in the back yard. Adele was building an army of mini snow men and trying to bark orders at them as if they were goblins. Sarah laughed happy to see Adele doing well in her new environment.

"Thank you Jareth." Sarah said hugging him after she finished viewing the scene. "Will I always be able to see her through this crystal?"

"Whenever you wish to see her you may." Jareth reassured her. "Adele may be back sooner than you believe." Jareth told her. "For it may be five years, but for us it will only be five months."

"How old is Adele?" Sarah wondered. "She looks like she's five years old to me."

"That would be her age in human years, so if she returns in five months she'll almost be Toby's age."

"I told her about Toby." Sarah said. "She wanted to meet him."

"When she returns she will have a chance to meet Toby." Jareth told Sarah. "When his mother realizes what she has done it will up to Toby whether he will return and forgive his mother. If not then he may remain here with us."

"I wonder what he will do." Sarah honestly did not know. She could not imagine Karen changing so much as to beg for her son's return.

"We will see when the time comes." Jareth said.

"Where is Toby?" Sarah asked. The last she saw of him was before she blacked out again.

"He is sleeping in your room." Jareth informed her. "I imagined you wish to see him before you went to bed."

"Yes, thank you Jareth." Sarah said. "If you don't mind I'm still very tired from the peach."

"That is alright. I will take you there." Jareth teleported the both of them to her bedroom and kissed her hand and wished her goodnight.

"Tomorrow I shall have more time to properly court you." He reassured.

Sarah smiled at him. "But you have started so well." She said honestly.

"Knights in shining armor will always succeed." He said. "Goodnight Sarah."

"Goodnight Jareth." Sarah shut the door slowly before shutting him completely out of her sight.

Toby was sleeping soundly under the covers. She smiled and decided to let him rest. Sarah went to her dresser and changed out of her dress into her bedclothes. She was more alert than she was before so she decided to read some of the book on her nightstand before falling asleep. When she lifted it up she was surprised to find a small note hidden under the book.

_Did Jareth leave this here or Toby? _Sarah wondered as she picked it up. It was addressed to her and as she unfolded the note she examined an unfamiliar scrawl. It was legible, but not nearly as elegant as Jareth's handwriting.

_Sarah,_

_ If you wish to know more of the mad woman in the labyrinth, meet me in the peach grove after dark. Do not tell Jareth of this. Whatever he has told you it is a lie. I know the truth, and I will wait every night until you come and hear what I have to say. _

_ -Mason_


End file.
